Music Lost and Found
by morningdawn202
Summary: Rin lost everything she ever cared about and left the world of music forever. Now she finds herself being drawn back  kicking and screaming  by a certain white haired boy
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I've had a nice break from writing but now that summer is rolling in I'm ready to get back into the swing. Ok, this story is going to be different from most Sesshomaru/Rin stories because it takes place in the modern world in America and only includes a few characters from the show other then the two main ones and have many of my own made up characters. This story has been floating around in my head for a while know and I thought it might be fun to use my favorite characters from Inuyasha to write it. This is a new idea so I'm going to need lots of feedback!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Inuyasha**

Prologue

Dear Diary,

Well, Mr. Diary, I just found this empty book under my bed and decided I might as well give it a try. I'm willing to do just about anything to make this ache in my chest go away. Mom must have given this diary to me years ago but I've never used it. I never had time for anything but my music and my brother. I guess that's changed forever so maybe writing will be good for me. That's what mom said anyway.

My name is Rin Tsukimori. I'm Japanese but my parents moved to America when mom was pregnant with me so they decided to give me and my brother American names. So we were Stella and Stephan Tsukimori. An American first name and Japanese last name. Different even at birth.

My parents are Aiko and Hiroto Tsukimori. If anyone real is actually reading this then yes, you probably have heard of them of them before because there like freaking famous in the music world. My parents are probably the two most well known violinists in the world. Even back in high school they were making their names known.

Dad works overseas a lot now but mom pretty much put her musical career on hold when Stephan and I were born. We aren't exactly the closest family around but we do alright.

Ok, so other than my name there are two things you need to know about me that completely define my character. The first is my music.

I have been called many times by the greatest musical minds on earth the "brilliant prodigy that has no other in all of history." Seriously that is word for word. Way to flowery for me but I guess it's not too far off from the truth.

Basically, simply put, I am a prodigy on the violin even more so than my parents had been and have been known throughout the world for my abilities ever since I was six years old and gave my first performance.

I know traveling all around the world performing would probably sound like a lot of fun to most people and don't get me wrong, it was! We got to meet amazing people and travel all around the world.

I meet the Queen of England before I was twelve years old. By the time I was twelve I had been to every continent but Antarctica. I probably would have gone there too but, really, why would penguins want to listen to classical piano and violin?

But it wasn't all fun and games. In fact there was very little time for games. I never went to a regular school or made regular friends. Instead I had half a dozen tutors and the kids I knew where all other musical genius who resented me because I was better than them.

Take the Hover technique for example. The Hover is a note that violinists can hit which is one of the hardest notes to master on any instrument. The average pro can hold this note for seventeen seconds.

By the time I was thirteen, when my career ended (I'll get to that later), I could hold it for fourteen seconds which, I may add, was a world record. So needless to say I wasn't actually popular with my peers.

The second thing you need to know about me was I had a twin brother, Shou. Shou was the most brilliant child classical piano player in, well, ever. We were an odd couple. With two brilliant musical parents we were equally gifted.

Everywhere I traveled and played, Shou went too. We had always been close mainly because we had never had anyone but each other. Mom traveled with us and there were other kids but was I said, we never had many friends.

Plus there was the way our music blended together so perfectly. That was one of the main reasons we rose to fame. One, because of our age, two because of our parents and three because of the way our violin and piano seemed to be made for each other. The only reason I made it through the endless years of travel and competitions and stress was because Shou was always there for me.

Since the time we were six Shou and I traveled all around the world performing. Another thing that made us unique (I'd call it strange) was our style. I was very flexible and also danced so I would often play the violin with my body twisted at odd angles. Not to mention I was mostly perched on top of Shou's piano while doing it.

Along with Shou's ability to play the piano beautifully with other body parts other than his hands, the crowds ate us up. We were called the Genius Duo. The name made us even more different but we didn't mind too much.

Everything was going for us. We were thirteen and already legends in the music world. Julliard would practically beg us to go there and we were already making almost as much as our dad. Our life wasn't normal but we liked it just fine.

Shou and I love making music together and we would have been happy doing it for the rest of our lives. We probably would have too; we had plans, if it wasn't for the accident.

It happened on our half birthday. We were officially thirteen and half and had just had an amazing concert with both our parents for our very own community in the small Northern California town of Eureka. Our community always followed our career and it was a real treat to be able and perform them.

Shou and I ran out of the concert on that warm summer day and were so happy. Happy with the people who we loved and playing the music that had flowed through us since the day we were born.

We ran out into the street. It was starting to get dark and the man driving the car didn't see us. It wasn't anyone's fault we both just didn't see each other. When I close my eyes I can still remember the sight of that car bearing down on us. The headlights shone on us and just for a split second I saw the driver's horrified face.

I know I will never forget what happened next. I froze. I should have moved but I couldn't. I'll never be able to forgive myself for that.

Shou did what I had always known he would do without saying it if I were in danger. He didn't hesitate. He screamed out my name and shoved me with all his strength. I went down rolling out of the way of the car.

The driver tried to swerve but it was too late. I didn't see the van hit my brother but I heard the scream. I think it was mine. I blacked out them and the next thing I remember is waking up in the hospital with my mother crying by my bedside.

I didn't even need to ask, I knew already. Shou and I had always been so close and I could feel his loss like a physical weight on my chest.

I lost my brother on July 6, 2008. It was all over the papers for weeks with headlines like BOY MUSICAL GENUIS KILLED IN CRASH and MUSICAL BOY KILLED SAVING TWIN SISTER. That last one hurt the most. I knew it was my fault that Shou had died saving me.

Of course, people told me this wasn't true, that it was just an accident but it was all just empty words. If I had moved faster then maybe my brother would still be alive.

I didn't speak for two weeks after the accident. I went to the funeral but never spoke. The man who had been driving the car came and practically fell to his knees in front of me.

He wasn't being charged and I was glad. It was just an accident and he certainly didn't deserve to go to jail for it. Still I couldn't tell him with words that I accepted his apology. I couldn't speak.

Two weeks after my brother died my words finally returned as did my emotions. I took my beautiful violin that I had gotten the year before from Shou for our birthday and started smashing it against a tree in our backyard.

The violin was completely ruined by the time my parents ran out to stop me. By then I was sobbing and screaming incoherent words. It took me a long time to calm down but when I finally did I looked at my smashed violin and then at my parents and told them that I would never, ever again play music. Not without Shou.

Of course they tried to convince me not to give up music but my mind was (is) made up. I couldn't play with my brother because Shou was my music. I was once told by a great musical genius that the essence of music was the musician's heart and soul. Well now I felt like I lost both.

It's been over two years since then. I'm now fifteen and finally going to a regular school called Seiso Academy. It's the sister school to the one that my parents went to when they were in high school.

I had resisted going to this school for a long time because although I would be a General Studies student, the school had a whole another part that was solely dedicated to music. I didn't want to be around that much music but my parents put their feet down so here I am attending regular school.

True to the promise I made to myself on that wild day when I smashed my prized violin I have not performed once since the day Shou died. In fact I went as far as cutting off my long hair, my pride and vanity, and changing my last name to get away from my past life. I was now Rin Blackwell and just another normal girl going to normal school.

Seiso Academy really isn't that bad actually. I've made a few friends and as long as I stay on my side of the campus I don't hear much of the music.

So there you have it Mr. Diary. Now you know everything about me. I am the girl who used to be known for her genius on the violin but has now disappeared without a trace from the music world.

I am the girl who had a wonderful older twin brother and lost him in a split second. I am now an only child who focuses only on school work and won't even go to her parent's performances.

I'm only writing in this thing because it's supposed to help deal with grief and believe me; I still feel plenty of anguish. I will miss my brother every day until the day I see him again.

Wait, I guess there is one more thing you need to know about me. I may not play for people any more but there is time, once a month, when I still play the violin. I know, I smashed my violin but I do have others.

I play the violin once a month on the 6th the date when I lost Shou. I go to Falls Park, Stephan favorite place in the world, deep in the woods were no one will see me. Then I'll play for hours until my fingers bleed just for him. Tragic, huh?

No one, not even my parents have heard me play in over two years. I intend to keep it that way. Without Shou there is no point to music.

Rin Blackwell

October 4, 2010

**Review everyone! I want to know what every thinks and get ideas for the future. Thanks guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for everyone who reviewed the prologue! I'm glad this story is going over well. Ok onto the first chapter!**

Chapter 1

Male Piano- Kohaku Turner

Female Clarinet- Isabella Farren

Male Flute- William North

Male Trumpet- Lucas Curl

Female Trombone- Lily Spooner

Male Violin- Sesshomaru Ito

Female Violin-

Lily looked down at the list, frowning, while trying to both avoid running into a tree and keeping up with her other musical friends. The list she was looking at was for the National High School Music Competition or NHSMC. Every year the board in charge sent out a list of all the instruments that would be allowed in. Only problem was that it was all or nothing and there was one blank spot on their list.

"Ok," she said with finality "so here's the problem. We don't have a female violinist."

Even though Isabella was walking in front of her and she couldn't see her face Lily could almost hear her rolling her eyes in her voice when she exclaimed, "We know that, Lily. That's why we're walking around in this damp forest."

Then she stopped dead as though hit by a sudden thought and turned slowly around tossing her gorgeous blond hair in that infuriating way she had and stared at William Turner. "Come to think of it," she said slowly, "just why are we walking around in a damp forest on a Friday afternoon?"

Will looked up through his long black hair and grinned at the girl, "Because, my dear Izzy, nature stimulates the mind. I was hoping that our nature walk would give one of us a brilliant revelation that would help us find a brilliant female violinist."

Izzy scowled, showing perfect teeth. She didn't like Will very much. He was one of the only boys at school that not only could resist her charm and beauty but seemed to mostly just ignore it. It drove her absolutely crazy.

Lucas, Will's best friend and total opposite and the youngest in the group, sighed and pulled his hands over his head saying, "But, Will, really what are we going to find all the way out here?"

Will just shrugged with a dazzling grin and Lily sighed as well. "Well, if we don't find someone soon, like in a month, we'll have to pull out NHSMC the one year we actually have a chance!" she said.

Then turning to the silver haired boy lagging slightly behind the rest and asked, "What do you think Sesshomaru? You work with other violinists, is there any girl who could work at Seiso?"

Sesshomaru Ito lifted his head and considered the others. Sesshomaru was the only one, other than Will, who was actually known in the musical world and had been called a real genius. He was the odd one out in the group, what with his stoic demeanor and silver hair. He was also one of the only Japanese boys in whole school.

He snorted, "Not even close. Only a hand full of those girls can even hold the instrument correctly. If we need to relay on one of them then we should just pull out now."

As Izzy, Will and Kohaku turned on Sesshomaru for his bluntness and negativity, Lily looked at the violin genius with something close to pity. Sesshomaru Ito could have gone to any of the top music school but for some reason he was stuck in this, a high end school but the best. She had often wondered why he stuck with them.

Lily was about to say something to calm the group down but was interrupted by a strange sound. The group, all classically trained ears, all stopped talking and froze.

Unnaturally and amazingly there was music wafting up among the trees. It took them only a second to recognize the sound. "Violin," said Kohaku softly.

Will very suddenly spun around and grinned at the group, "What did I tell you?" he exclaimed and took off after the sound.

The rest glanced at each other and then took off after their friend. Only Sesshomaru held back, walking slowly after them, a strange look on his face.

Lily and the others finally caught up with Will who quickly motioned them to slow down and keep quiet. The group approached slowly and peered around the tree that Will was hiding behind.

Looking beyond the tree Lilly saw about the last thing in the world she was expecting. There was a girl standing in the clearing playing a violin.

She looked to be about a year younger then the group and had long black hair. Her eyes were closed as she played on a slightly old but still beautiful violin. The tune that was coming out of the instrument was expert and sweet. Oh, and there was one more thing. She was wearing the grey General Studies uniform of their high school.

For a long time the group of musical genius students stood transfixed behind the tree watching the strange girl as she played a complex musical piece flawlessly. They could have stayed there all day when the girl suddenly did something that shocked them.

The black haired girl bent slightly over and, without any warning, launched into a faultless Hover technique. Lily felt a large gasp escape her mouth and the spell was broken.

The girl nearly dropped the violin; the beautiful note abruptly cut off and spun toward them opening the blackest eyes any of them had ever seen. They could see now she was probably Japanese.

For a moment nobody moved and then Will took the lead. He stepped forward with both hands stretched out and said with his most dazzling smile, "Well this is a pleasant surprise! I don't suppose… Hey wait!"

He was cut off by the girl abruptly picking her violin case and taking off in the opposite direction on a dead run.

Kohaku ran a few steps after her calling for her to stop but stopped when the mysterious girl disappeared from sight. He turned back with the same perplexed expression that Lily saw on all the other's faces as well.

Well, all accept one. Turning around to look at Sesshomaru, Lily saw a look in his eyes that see couldn't quite place. Recognition? Anger? Amusement? All three?

Will let out a confused little laugh and spreading his arms wide asked, "Was it something I said?"

**Review everyone. Note: the more reviews the story gets the faster the story gets updated. Thanks everyone!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to everyone who has been following this story, it is so much fun to write! Note: Any grammar errors in this chapter actually were intentional, they are all writing online. Just wanted to get that out there so my loyal readers don't like jump me . Enjoy reading chapter 2!**

Chapter 2

_Trombonegirl is online_

_Pianokeys101 is online_

_Clarinetbeauty is online_

_Trumpet222 is online_

_FluteArtist is online_

Pianokeys101: Is everyone here?

Clarinetbeauty: Of course Kohaku, it is 2 o clock u know. That's when we agreed to meet

Pianokeyes101: Ok just checking... geez

Trombonegirl: Can we please focus you two?

Trumpet222: Hey how come Sesshomaru isn't here?

Trombonegirl: I called him but he told me had some important musical thingy and hung up on me!

Clarinetbeauty: "Musical thingy"?

Trombonegirl: FOCUS IZZY!

FluteArtist: Ok Lily, we know. We need to talk about that girl we saw yesterday

Trombonegirl: Right! What are the chances we run into the exact type of girl we need?

Pianokeys101: Um, Lily in case you didn't notice she was wearing a General Studies uniform

Trombonegirl: In case you didn't notice, Kohaku, that General Studies girl was playing that violin like a master!

Clarinetbeauty: No, Kohaku is right. I know we need a female violist, like really bad, but we don't know anything about her, let alone if she's good enough

Trumpet222: Isabella's right. Do we even know her name?

Trombonegirl: Well… no

FluteArtist: I didn't think so

Trumpet222: But we can find out right? It shouldn't be too hard.

Trombonegirl: Right! We all saw her! We can find her on school on Monday

Pianokeys101: How? That girl was cute but there are hundreds of girls in the General Studies program. I know I didn't get the best look at her.

Trumpet222: Me either…

Clarinetbeauty: Why don't we just look for the girl carrying a freaking violin?

FluteArtist: Won't work Izzy. Whoever that girl was, she didn't want anyone seeing her playing the violin

Pianokeys101: Ya, she took off like the devil was after her when she saw us. I doubt she would just be carrying it around

Trombonegirl: Well, then, what are we going to do? You all know that we desperately need a female violinist and this girl may be our best option

Clarinetbeauty: If we can find her :P

Trombonegirl: Exactly! So starting Monday its Operation Find Mysterious Violin Girl!

Pianokeys101: Oh boy, this should be good

Trumpet222: Actually I think Sesshomaru might be some help in finding her

FluteArtist: What do you mean Lucas?

Trumpet222: Oh, I don't know. It's just that Sesshomaru was acting really strange after seeing that girl. Something tells me that he knows more than he's letting on

Clarinetbeauty: So now one of my classmates is like a freaking physic or something. Great, just what we need

FluteArtist: Back off Isabella

Clarinetbeauty: I just mean that feelings aren't going to help much. Sorry Lucas you know I love u

Trumpet222: No harm done Izzy

FluteArtist: You're too forgiving Lucas

Trombonegirl: GUYS!

Pianokeys101: Ok, Lily we got it. Starting Monday we'll all make excuses to go look for this girl. I mean you are right even if you are a little pushy. If we don't find a female violinist then we'll have to pull out of NHSMC

Trumpet222: And we can't do that! We really have a chance this year

FluteArtist: Right. You're the only Sophomore, Lucas, but the rest of us are Juniors. We don't have any time to waste.

_JapaneseViolinist is online _

Trombonegirl: Sesshomaru!

JapaneseViolinist: Her name is Rin Blackwell. Just look in the student directory. There is only like two Japanese girls on the whole campus and that girl defiantly fits the picture.

_JapeneseViolinist is offline_

Clarinetbeauty: Um…. ok. Typical Sesshomaru :P

Trombonegirl: I guess that works. Ok, on Monday we corner this Rin after school and convince her to join us!

FluteArtist: Wow Lily, you make us sound like a cult or something…

Trombonegirl: Oh, shut it Will. Night guys

_Trombonegirl is offline_

Pianokeys101: Right then. By the way Lucas, I think your right about James. He's keeping something from us. Of course, that's nothing out of the ordinary

FluteArtist: Got that right. The boy drives me crazy sometimes

_Pianokeys101 is offline_

Clarinetbeauty: He drives us all crazy. Night boys

_Clarinetbeauty is offline _

Trumpet222: Ok then. Night Will. See u tomorrow

FluteArtist: Hey, Lucas, it's still dark in the mornings, you shouldn't walk to school alone. I'll come pick you up

Trumpet222: But you did that last week! I don't want to cause trouble…

FluteArtist: You'll only be causing trouble if you say no. You know I take people saying no to me very well. I'd have to come kidnap u or something ;)

Trumpet222: Haha, ok Will thanks. See u in the morning then!

FluteArtist: Of course

_Trumpet222 is offline_

_FluteArtist is offline_


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, here's chapter 3 guys! I'm saying right now this is more informational than a real chapter but after this you'll all know all the characters and backgrounds and then I can really get buckled into the story. Ok, read on!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Inuyasha. Just everything else**

Chapter 3

Dear Diary,

I am such an idiot. I've been in normal school for what, a month, and all ready I've been discovered playing that stupid violin. There I was minding my own business playing the violin in the middle of a freaking forest just for my brother and then there is suddenly a group of Seiso musical students watching me with their mouths hanging open!

Of course I took off as fast as I could and they didn't chase me and I don't know if they even recognized me but it is still a really big problem. Not to mention they go to my school! What am I going to do? If they did recognize me then it might get out about who I really am.

Since I obviously can't let that happen, I've had to make some preparations to know what I'm up against. So I hacked into the school computers to get the pictures and profiles on all the music students at Seiso Academy. Yes, I know that is probably like illegal, but dire situations call for dire solutions.

Anyway, it did work. I recognized the six of them and then called up my friend Holly. She is like the gossip queen at our school and I knew that if anyone would have the inside scoop about the spies' personal lives then she would.

I was right and learned that all the people who were watching me are some of the top genius in the whole school. This is of course a very bad thing because the more well known they are the more likely that they would know who I am on sight. Unfortunately, my fears have been confirmed. I've found out that one of them may know who I really am already.

I've made a list of what I know of them from the school information:

Kohaku Turner: Junior. Well established piano player and number one in the school. Seems to be very well liked and popular at school. Does average in his studies and works as a piano tutor for young kids. Son of the manager of large supermarket empire. Dark brown hair, brown eyes, 6 foot 2

Isabella Farren: Junior. By far the most beautiful and popular girl in school. Described as vain and self centered but caring to her friends (which actually seems to be a small number, only the other people in this group). Excels in both studies and playing the clarinet. Very rich and has no need for a job. Daughter of Jasmine Farren, a well known musician and Robert Farren, a politician. Long blond hair, bright green eyes, 5 foot 8

Lily Spooner: Junior. In my option she is probably the most normal person in the group. Comes from a strong musical background and is one of the only female trombone players at the school and defiantly the best. Does well in school and sports as well as music. Captain of the softball team. Works at her parent's music shop. Both her parents were musicians but not famous ones. Brown hair with colored streaks, hazel eyes, 5 foot 4

William North: Junior. Most handsome and popular boy in the school and surprisingly not together with Isabella. In fact, they don't even seem to like each other. Comes from a rich family and excels in every aspect of school and music especially the flute. Seems to be extremely close with Lucas Curl which is very surprising seeing that Lucas is younger and also has little money. Both his parents died in a car accident three years ago. His mother was a world renowned chief and his father was a politician. Long black hair, blue eyes, 6 foot 1

Lucas Curl: Sophomore. Youngest in the group. From a poor family and only goes to Seiso because he has a full scholarship. Lucas is a genius on the trumpet despite his background. Works two jobs but still does well in school. Close to William North and is often driven to school by him. Father is an accountant and his mother and two older sisters work as maids. Soft blond hair, blue eyes, 5 foot 8

This may be an impressive list but it is really only the sixth person on it that worries me. When I first saw him I the woods I thought he seemed familiar and now I know he was because I've met him before.

Sesshomaru Ito: One of the only famous students in the school. He has traveled around the world performing with his parents. Expert on the violin and is tied for the world record for the Hover technique in the youth 13 category. (Of course the person he is tied with is me) Also holds records in many other techniques. He is number 1 in the school for both music and studies. From a strong musical background. His mother is a famous pianist and his father was well known on the violin before his death ten years ago. Pure white hair, red eyes, 6 foot 2

I met Sesshomaru Ito when I was twelve years old and at the height of my musical career with Shou. We were doing a concert with the best children violinists in the world and he was in my group but I didn't like him very much. He was never very nice to use, always just stoic and unemotional. I think he resented that he couldn't break my records.

I never saw him again but I think that Sesshomaru recognized me yesterday. I don't know if he's told anyone one yet but I'm going to have to make sure he keeps his mouth shut.

I don't want to have to change my name and move again but if I have to then that's what I'll do. I won't let Sesshomaru Ito or anyone else expose me and drag me back into the music world. I'm never going back in there again.

Rin Blackwell

October 5, 2010

**Review everyone! This story hasn't been getting the feedback that I had hoped so please let me hear all your thoughts on the story thus far! Happy reading everyone**


	5. Chapter 5

**K, here is Chapter 4, enjoy everyone!**

Chapter 4

I walked up the steps of Seiso Academy nervously, glancing from left to right and keeping my head down. I had almost had it to the doors when I felt a hand on my shoulder and almost jumped out of my skin. With a little shriek I spun around and found to my relief it was only Holly standing behind me.

My best friend gave me a funny look and said, "Wow, a little jumpy today, huh, Rin?"

I gave a little laugh and started walking again with Holly at my side. "Sorry, Holly," I replied, "I just have a lot on my mind today."

Holly laughed and said, "I'll say. Hey what was that all about this weekend? You're suddenly calling me up and asking about some of the best music students in the school. Not to mention the hottest. So what gives? I though you didn't even like music."

I winced. "I don't. That was just… for a newspaper project."

"Oh, ok," Holly said her cheerful smile returning, easily pleased. I felt bad for lying to her but there was no way I was telling her the real reason behind my inquiries. I had never told anyone about my past, not even my best friend.

"Sweet," I said, "Come on, let's get to class." All I had to do was avoid those musical kids. Especially Sesshomaru. That shouldn't be too hard right?

Fortunately, the rest of the day pasted without incident. Of course there really was no reason for the musical genius students to search for me, after all I hadn't been hurting anyone and they probably didn't recognize me. Sesshomaru might have but I just hoped that he hadn't gotten a good look at me. It had been a few years after all.

I knew I was just being silly but I couldn't help jumping at every shadow all day long. It was extremely exhausting.

Finally the day was over and I was thankfully making my way down the main path when I froze, all color draining from my face. There leaning against the front gate in their white uniforms were three of the music students who saw me in the wood: Isabella Farren, Will North and Lucas Curl.

They were standing in a line as though they owned both the schools and were carefully watching each and every student that passed. All the General Studies students were casting quick confused glances and the trio but didn't say anything. The General Studies kids usually never mixed with the foreign music students.

The music students always seemed to act as though they were better than us and almost never came over to our side of the campus and we didn't enter theirs so this was very unusual. Of course, I had a pretty good idea to why they were there. No way was I going to get caught in their clever little trap!

So I did a 360 and started walking quickly the opposite way with my head down staring at the ground. I knew there was a back way I could take out. I allowed myself a little smile. They would have to better than that to corner Rin Blackwell. Of course, maybe this had nothing to do with me but I really doubted it.

I quickly passed around the school and turned around the last corner only to quickly jump back. Standing next to the gate were Kohaku Turner and Lily Spooner! Ok, maybe they were better than I had given them credit for. They were like hunting dogs!

Cursing under my breath, I spun around only to come face to face with Sesshomaru Ito. I let out a little cry and stumbled back, falling ungracefully on my butt. I glared up at the unsmiling face of Sesshomaru and saw in the corner of my eyes the other five running toward us.

I picked up self up with a huff and glared up at the silver haired boy. He was a good bit taller than the last time I'd seen him but other than that he really hadn't changed much in the last few year, same silver hair and gold eyes. I couldn't help shivering; there was something unnerving about him that made me a little nervous. Not that I'd show him that.

"Do you have a problem?" I asked hotly, "Maybe you should try looking where you're going!"

Sesshomaru looked down at me cooling and, crossing his arms over his chest said, "I'm not the one snooping around the back of the school."

Outraged, I looked around and exclaimed, "Yes, you are!"

By this time the others had reached us and had spread out to make a loose circle around Sesshomaru and me. Wow, did they really not think I would know what they are doing?

"Ok," I said slowly, "is there something you need from me?"

The shortest girl, Lily, looked around at her companions and then back to me. "Where's your violin case Rin?"

Shoot, they knew my name. I looked down at myself and gestured to my General Studies uniform. "What are you talking about? I'm not a music student. Why would I have a violin?"

The other girl, the ridiculously beautiful Isabella Farren, smirked and said, "Don't play dumb with us Rin. We saw you in the forest on Friday." Then in a more gentle tone she added, "You were really good. Like really good. We just want to talk to you about something that's all."

I considered denying that was me but since I was one of the only Japanese girls in the school that probably wouldn't work. Why did this have to happen now?

"Look, I'd love to stay and chat but I should me getting home. My mom will be worried." With that I spun on my heels and shouldered past Lily walking away from the group.

Of course, the handsome black haired one, William North, fell into step next to me. "Great," he chirped "We'll walk you home."

I turned to glare at him. "You follow me home and I'll call the police."

A dazzling smile spread across Will's face and he replied gleefully, "Go ahead. My dad's the chief." I knew this wasn't true from my research but I didn't doubt he had connections.

I sighed, knowing I wasn't going to get out of this. I might as well see that they wanted. As long as Sesshomaru hadn't shot his mouth out about whom I really was maybe it would all be ok. "Ok," I said, "go ahead."

All their expressions, except for Sesshomaru who seemed to have no expression at all, actually looked surprised. If it had been any other time I probably would have laughed.

Lily stepped forward again, she seemed to be the leader and said, "Well, we were wondering why someone as good as you wasn't in the music program here."

I raised my eyebrows and asked, "You all tracked me down just to ask me that?"

"Well, no," amended Lily and then with a smile added, "but that was one of our questions."

"I'm not in the music program because I'd rather be in the General Studies school," I said and cast a quick glance at Sesshomaru. He was leaning against the school wall and had a small smirk on his face but didn't say anything. Why hadn't he told them about the real me? "Besides," I added, "I don't play the violin for people."

Will snorted and said, "Oh, so you just go into shady forests and play for the trees?"

I was about to make another smart retort but Lucas placed a warning hand on his best friend's shoulder and turning to me, said quietly, "Ignore him, Rin. What we mean is that you really should consider playing for others. You truly are an amazing player."

"As it turns out," chirped Lily in an annoying happy voice, "We have been looking for someone like you. We need a female violinist to enter a series of completions called the National High School Music Completions and-"

I cut her off in a hot voice my anger returning, "Thanks but no thanks. As I said, I don't do playing with others for people. That's just not me. Thanks anyway."

I started to turn away but was stopped by Isabella who got right up in my face and snarled, "What, you think you're too good for us? In case you didn't notice we're the best music students in the whole school!"

"Yay," I snapped back, "Music students in the music school! A school I happen not to be a part of. You guys always treat General Studies kids like dirt so you shouldn't be talking to be about being too good!"

Kohaku stepped forward, trying to keep the peace. "Ok," he said smoothly, "This isn't going to well. Why don't you just think about it and get back to us?"

"Sounds good," I said. Then I dramatically tapped my chin with a finger and stared up into the sky, pretending to think hard. "Ok done," I said happily, "The answer is still no."

I turned again and this time pushed past Isabella who let out a snort. I actually got a few steps away this time but was stopped dead by a cool voice that cut through the air, "You're very defensive about this. It almost seems like you are hiding something. Have you ever performed for a crowd before?"

Turning slowly, I saw Sesshomaru watching me with a cool and calculating gaze. Oh, he knew who I was alright.

I felt my face flush as I ground out, "Not even once." With that I walked away, head held high. Maybe moving schools wasn't such a bad idea after all.

**We are really getting into the story now! Note: A reader reminded me that Sesshomaru's eyes are really gold not red so I've fixed that. Thanks for the advice! Review everyone!**


	6. Chapter 6

**The moment everyone has been waiting for is here. A chapter totally devoted to Rin and Sesshomaru! **

Chapter 5

This had not been a very good week. For the most part the musical students who wanted me to join their music club had left me alone after that disastrous meeting on Monday but I had seen them watching me from across campus a few times.

That kind of bugged me. Who asked a random girl to join a national music competition anyway? They didn't know anything about me. They didn't even know my real name, even if they thought they did.

Then again, if they did really know who I was then they would defiantly want me in their little national club thing. No way was I letting that happen. Sesshomaru hadn't seemed to have spilled his guts about me yet but I knew it was only a matter of time. Boys like that always kept the ace in their hand until just the right moment and then pull it out of their sleeve to win the game.

When I got home on Monday my mother was waiting for me. Kahoka Tsukimori, my mother, is also no slacker when it comes to the musical world. She is one of the most well known female violinists and I knew my decision to leave the violin had really hurt her but we are still very close. When you lose a family member it always seems to bring the living ones closer together.

I had been acting weird all week after the others saw me in the forest and she had tried to talk to me about I had avoided the subject. Now when I walked through the door after the school week was over and saw her face I knew there wasn't any getting out of this one.

Mom crossed her arms over her chest and slowly tilted her head to one side. "Well," she said, "it looks like you've had a trying day."

"Not really," I said with a shrug, "not unless you could being practically mobbed by a bunch of students from the music side of Seiso Academy one day and trying to avoid them for the rest of the week."

Kahoka didn't freak out at this like a lot of mothers would have; she just gave me a searching look and asked, "Now why would they do that?"

With a sigh, I hopped up onto one of the kitchen stool and rested my head on the counter. "They saw me playing in the woods on Friday and now have in their heads to get me to help them participate in the NHSMC. Which, of course, is way out of the question."

Mom looked startled for a moment and then, of all things, started to laugh. I indignantly lifted my head and snapped, "What?"

Mom stopped laughing but still looked at me with amusement. "It's only two months into the school year and you already got caught?"

I pouted. "Hey, that wasn't my fault! I was in the middle of the forest on a rainy day; there was absolutely no reason for them to be there!'

Mom gave me a calculating look and answered, "I bet they thought the same about you." I didn't have much to say to that.

Now it was Saturday and I was relieved that I didn't have to go to school today and worry about running into one of those music students. The stress had been getting to me. I thought I had left everything musical behind me but now it seemed to be sneaking up behind me again. Well, with any luck they would forget about me and this would all be over soon.

Anyway, lying around my house wasn't going to help anyone. I decided to go for a walk to my favorite café, La Carta. I left with a quick goodbye to my mom and was suddenly outside in the warm sunshine. It was unnaturally warm for October, even in California, and I intended to enjoy it to the fullest.

Our town was pretty small and close knit so lots of people called out greetings as I passed. I answered each person with a smile and for a moment wondered what it would be like to play some music for them. I quickly shook my head angrily; I had no right to be thinking things like that again.

After about half an hour of walking I reached La Carta and pushed my way through the door. I walked up to counter and ordered hot chocolate and a pastry. I took a seat in the corner and watched people walking by through the window, enjoying my treat.

Afterwards, I couldn't say what made me turn around when the bell on the door rang to see who was entering but something made me turn and stare. There walking through the door of La Carta was Sesshomaru Ito. It was about the worst coincidence that I could imagine!

I shrank back in my seat, trying to disappear. I knew this was silly but I was kind of in shock.

Sesshomaru picked up his order, a coffee, and looked around the café for a place to sit. Our eyes meet across the room and for a moment I saw surprise in his eyes but it was quickly replaced with amusement. I scowled and turned my head away but I still saw him walking over in the corner of my eye.

"Mind if I sit down?" his soft voice cut through the air making my neck prickle. I looked up at his with a glare and answered, "Would it make any difference if I did?"

Sesshomaru grinned and pushing back the chair sat down next to me. "Not really," he said with a sly smile, "Rin Tsukimori."

My head shot up at that and I looked wildly around the room. "Keep your voice down!" I hissed through gritted teeth.

He laughed and sat forward resting his pale hands on his knees. "Oh come now," he said, "you probably don't need to worry about being discovered here. Now at school, that may be another matter. My friends pretty much have their hearts set on getting you for the NHSMC."

I sat back and studied to boy sitting next to me. His hair was longer than when we were kids but other than there wasn't much difference. He still that those strange bright gold eyes and white hair and he was still as stoic as ever. "Why haven't you told them who I really am?" I asked, "I know that you've known since you first saw me in the forest last week."

"I did," Sesshomaru answered, "but I don't see any reason to tell them yet. After all, you must have some reason for leaving the music world and changing your name." His eyes sharpened and he added, "And I must say that I am quite interested in what that reason may be."

I gritted my teeth even harder and looked away. "You know me, Sesshomaru," I said quietly, "you've played with me. You must know the reason."

Sesshomaru tilted his head to the side and answered simply, "If I were to guess, I would say it had something to do with what happened to your brother."

As always, the pain that came with hearing about Shou filled my chest and I replied shortly, "Well, then you would be correct."

The boy seemed to consider this for a few moments before saying, "Well, I don't quite understand. He died in a car accident, it wasn't as thought it was your fault."

Oh, how wrong he was. Sesshomaru knew a lot about me but it seemed that he didn't know that Shou had pushed me out of the way of that car. He didn't know that I should have been the one to die that day.

"As I said," I forced out stiffly, "you've seen me play before. The only music for me is when I play with my brother and now that that is impossible, I don't play anymore. You can just tell your friends thanks but no thanks."

Sesshomaru glanced over at me again before draining his cup and placing it back on our table. "So what about that day in the forest?" he asked softly.

I flushed and looked away. I had never needed to explain this before and I wasn't sure if I was going to sound ridiculous or not but something told me Sesshomaru would be able to tell if I were lying or not. So I decided to be honest and hope that he would then leave me alone.

"I play in that park once a month and the day my brother died," I said stiffly, "it was his favorite place so I go out in the forest and I go there to play for him. No one else was supposed to hear." I said this last part with an accusatory edge to my voice.

Sesshomaru laughed and answered, "Any other day it would have been just like that!" Then suddenly something seemed to hit him and he stared at me with a sudden look of astonishment.

"What?" I demanded my face flushing again.

"Are you saying," Sesshomaru muttered slowly, "that you have only played the violin about two dozen times in the last two years for only a few hours and you can still play like that?"

I frowned, not quite knowing where he was going with this. "I guess so," I answered uncertainly, I had never really given much thought to whether time would diminish my skill on the violin or not but know that I thought about I realized that indeed it should have but hadn't seemed to. Just another reminder of my poor brother.

Sesshomaru, however, was still staring at me in shock. He slowly shook his head in amazement and said, "I see you haven't changed, Rin, still as great as ever." Then with another sly smile he added, "You know that record for youth 14 and under for the Hover technique you had two years ago?"

"Of course I remember," I snapped, suddenly angry, "and as I recall you tied me for it a few months after I stopped playing."

"I did," he answered with no vanity, he was simply stating a fact. "However I never could break it in time. I can hold it for nineteen seconds now. What about you?"

I snorted and exclaimed, "I don't know! I haven't even tried in two years! You can probably beat me now though if that is what you're worried about."

Before I had even finished the sentence, Sesshomaru was shaking his head. "Actually, I'm not too concerned with that at the moment. It's just a little… surprising."

I raised an eyebrow and Sesshomaru laughed. He stood up and picking up his cup said, "Well, I wouldn't tell the others who you really are if it's really that important to you even if they aren't done with you. Not yet anyway. "

I let out a breath I hadn't been realizing I had been holding. "Good," I said shortly.

Sesshomaru grinned and turning said one last thing that sent her reeling. "I won't tell them yet but you might want to give some thought about one thing. I didn't know your brother very well but I knew his music. Is quitting the music world really what he would have wanted?"

He left quickly and I was about to make some retort about how Shou was dead so nothing matters but his words had shocked me. To be honest I had never really thought about what Shou would have wanted for me. Thinking about him had always been too painful.

Shaking my head I quickly stood and left the shop. If Shou were still alive then I would ask him but since he isn't it didn't matter. Right?

**There's chapter 5! I must say I am particularly proud of this one so everyone review and let's see if you agree!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Read on for Chapter 6! Wow I'm really pulling them out of the hat fast **

Chapter 6

"Will Ms. Rin Blackwell please come to the main office?" asked the chirpy static voice over the intercom. I lifted my head slowly from my desk and stared at the little black box, half wishing it would take the words back.

"You had better get going, Rin" my teacher Mrs. Beck called out. I nodded and getting up from my seat, walked out the classroom door and down the curving hallways to the main office. I had no idea what they wanted but knowing my slightly scatter brained parents it probably had something to do with paperwork. I was totally not in the mood for this.

I got the main office and walked over the corner deck asking the secretary, "Yes, Ms. Brown?"

Ms. Brown, an older smiling lady looked up to me and exclaimed, "Oh, Rin, there you are! Your friend over there needs help moving those boxes across campus and he asked if we could call you for help!" She leaned forward and added in a quiet voice that I could only hear, "And he is quite the looker too!"

I turned around thinking, "Ew, older ladies" and stared. There stood Lucas Curl grinning at me like we were old friends instead of just meeting a week ago. Even I had to admit he looked pretty intimidating (and wonderful) in the starch white music uniform, perfect soft blond hair and award winning smile. Oh, but I knew there had to be more behind the shyly charming smile.

He smiled at me and exclaimed quietly, "Hello there Rin! I needed someone to help me with these boxes of sheet music and I thought you might be able to lend a hand."

Oh, he was crafty alright. This was actually a good way to get someone alone to talk. In this case, to get me alone to talk about, what else, the NHSMC. Man these guys really didn't give up.

I smiled back at him, showing all my teeth. "Sure! Why not," I said slyly, "anything to get me out of class for a while." I went over and picked up one of the boxes.

Lucas grinned and gestured toward the door. "You kids take your time," Ms. Brown called after us. I grimaced but turned around to give her a little wave. Oh, this wouldn't take long.

Lucas and I didn't talk all the way to the other side of campus and went around delivering the sheet music to various classrooms.

I looked all around the music side of the school and was surprised to see how different it was to the General Studies side. For one thing was a lot quieter. Kids weren't aimlessly wandering the halls during class and in all the classrooms I saw everyone looked really focused and there was no goofing around. It was kind of eerie.

The walls were also decorated by various paintings and pictures of men with messy breads. Thanks to my background I actually knew a lot of them.

After we had finished delivering all the music Lucas turned to me and said, "Come on let's dump these boxes by the dumpsters."

I nodded and followed him. Time to find out what this music student wanted with me.

After placing his box on the ground next to all others Lucas turned to me, and he actually looked serious. I placed my box down as well and crossed my arms over my chest staring defiantly back at him.

"Seeing that we are not actually friends, I assume you want to talk to me about something," I said coolly.

Lucas matched my stance and answered in the same cool tone, "Well, I guess you would have to be right. There wouldn't be any other reason for me to lie about knowing you now would there?"

"You could be a stalker," I commented cheerily.

The corner of Lucas's mouth twitched in a smile and I couldn't help smiling too. Even if he was a music student Lucas Curl really didn't seem that bad.

"I suppose I could be," said Lucas slowly, "but I can assure you that I'm not. If I were stalking anything I guess it would be your beautiful music."

All traces of the smile vanished from my face and I said rather coldly, "I thought it had made it pretty clear last time that I have no interest in playing with you guys."

Lucas nodded and spread his arms out. "Of course," he said, "and normally we would leave it with that, but you see we are kind of desperate to get a female violinist so I'm afraid that I've been selected to try and convince you again."

"Oh? And what did you do to receive this great honor?" I asked mockingly.

Lucas lifted a pale finger and tapped his chin, pretending to think hard about the question. "I suppose the answer is that we are in the same grade, Rin," he said.

I snorted. "So in other words you were out voted?"

He grinned, "Something like that."

I laughed but suddenly felt exhausted. I wasn't sure how much more of this music nonsense I could take. It was all bringing back too many horrible memories. "Well, you already have my answer," I exclaimed briskly, "and it's not going to change so I really don't see the point to dragging this conversation on any longer than it already has."

I started to walk away but Lucas moved in front of me, blocking the way. "Wait, Rin," he said breathlessly, "at least wait to hear what I have to say! Please."

"Let me guess," I said hotly, "it goes something like this. You need a female violinist to enter the NHSMC and I'm the best shot you have. In fact, I'm probably the only shot you have. Do I have it somewhere close?"

Lacus let out a nervous sort of laugh and declared, "Great! We're all on the same page! So you'll do it?"

"No!" I shouted. Could this guy totally not take a hint?

"Rin," Lacus said, suddenly very serious, "I don't know if you know how important this is but I can see that even if I told you I don't think you would care. Can you at least give me a reason for your unwillingness to compete? Do you have stage fright or just aren't comfortable with your music? Because if so maybe we can help-"

I cut him off angrily, "Oh, please I certainly don't have stage fright and as you saw my musical ability is just fine!"

Lucas pointed a triumph finger at me and declared, "So you have performed before!"

"I never said I hadn't," I said turning my back on Lacus and starting to walk away.

"Then why won't you help us?" Lucas shouted after me and for the first time on our encounter he sounded angry.

I stopped and turned back to him and asked, soft now, "This really means a lot to you doesn't it?"

Lucas sagged against the wall and sank to the ground. Almost despite myself, I walked over and sat down next to him.

"Yes, it does," Lucas told me, looking straight into my eyes, "I'm not like most of the other music students here. I don't have a strong background and I'm certainly not rich by any stretch of the imagination. Not to mention that this is the biggest music completion in the whole country. So, yes, this does mean a lot to me."

The boy turned and staring into my eyes continued, "And it's not just me. It's the same with all the others you met last Monday. They may have more money-wise than me but music is really the only thing that matters to them as well. We have a good chance at Nationals this year but there is simply no female violinists registered in our school good enough to participate. No one but you."

I was about to say something, but Lucas held up a hand, gesturing to let him finish. "I know we haven't exactly made a very good first impression for you, what with freaking you out in the forest and everything but we really do need your help. Who knows, maybe you'll even have a little fun!"

That last sentence decided it for me. Have fun playing music without Shou? As if I could. I stood up and this time spoke softly. I really did like Lucas after all. He was a nice guy and I felt that he was probably one of the only music students who understood the real world.

So this time I spoke in a more gentle tone. "Sorry, Lucas. I'd like to help but I've given up performing because of some personal reasons. So I'm sorry but you are really going to need to find someone else."

Lucas held my gaze for a long moment and then gave a resigned shrug. "Well, I can see I can't change your mind," he said, "I'm not one to pry so I'll leave you alone. I know what it is like to have personal issues. But I must give you fair warning that some of the others have no fear of intense prying and don't have our understanding of having lives outside of money and music so they may be coming around too."

I grinned and placed my hands on my hips trying to look threatening. "Well, they might want to take another look on who they are dealing with. Thanks though, Lucas. I like people who can take a hint."

He smiled sheepishly and answered, "Some people may call this giving up too easily."

"I'd call it being street smart," I responded cheerily.

Lucas Curl turned to his side of campus and lifting one hand in a gesture of farewell, said, "See you around Rin?"

"No offense," I said, this time with a slightly sad smile, "but I hope not."

He nodded in understanding I walked away with a last nod. It really was too bad. Lucas Curl was one of the nicest boys I'd met in a while, much nicer than Sesshomaru Ito anyway, and if it had been any other favor I would have gladly helped him but this was something that I simply couldn't do.

Lacus Curl's POV

I watched Rin Blackwell walk away, considering the girl. There was defiantly something she was keeping from us but I could tell that she wouldn't give up the information easily.

Still, I wasn't quite ready to give up on her. If her playing in the forest was really just a sample of what she could do then there would really be no one else that could be our female violinist but her.

"Intriguing girl that one," came a familiar voice from behind me.

I didn't even have to turn around to know who it was. "How long have you been standing there, Will? You know it's not nice to eavesdrop on people."

I heard his soft laughter and suddenly Will was standing next to be, leaning on my shoulder.

"I never claimed to be nice," he asked in that mocking tone he often used, "I heard enough. That girl sure is stubborn if nothing else."

"No, it's more than that," I said in a considering tone, "something she is hiding from, something about her music but I don't have the slightest clue on what it might be."

Will glanced at my face, suddenly all traces of amusement gone replaced with a strong intensity that I had seen on him more and more often as of late. "That stuff you said," my friend remarked coolly, "about you understanding what it was like to have personal problems and all, is there something I need to know about? Something that's changed?"

I looked up at my best friend and saw something flash in his eyes. Panic? Anger? Something in between? I couldn't tell.

Sometimes I marveled at how fast William North had become such a part of my life and vic versa. When I had first met William he had been an arrogant playboy with an intense talent for music but no respect for it. I had never thought that we would become close or even talk to each other but that was before what happened that stormy night.

After that, Will's whole attitude changed completely. He stopped treating girls like play things and in fact he pretty much stopped dating all together. He also started to spend quite a bit of time with me.

Others kids really didn't know what to make of us at first. What was the rich genius music student doing with the poor scholarship boy? Well, it wasn't like I could tell them what had happened without Will getting really angry with me but eventually they all at least accepted it.

Will would often drive me to and from school and practically became one of the family. My parents and sisters adored him and he seemed to genially like them too. It also drove Will crazy whenever I came to school with a worried frown and would pester me until I finally told him what was wrong and then desperately try to fix it.

Will really had become like my own guardian angel and it wasn't like he had a great home life either. In fact, his home life was practically nonexistent.

"No, you don't have to worry about anything," I said reassuringly, "I was just talking in a broad sense."

We stared at each other for a long moment and then Will shrugged and said, "If you say so. Come let's go, class is almost over."

"What are you doing out here anyway?" I asked, suddenly curious.

He laughed and said, "Oh class was especially boring today and I thought this may be more interesting. Turns out I was right."

I raised an eyebrow at him and said dryly, "So glad you're enjoying yourself."

Will laughed and together he walked back to our side of the school.

"So do you think we'll be able to convince Rin to join us?" Will asked as we walked through the doors.

"Maybe but that girl is defiantly hiding something. I guess we will just have to wait and see," I answered.

He nodded and we went back to class just as the bell rang.

**Ok, I know the characters of Lucas and Will may seem a little strange at the moment but these two will actually play a very important role in the story soon. REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm glad that so many people are enjoying this story! I got well over a thousand hits in the first month so thanks to everyone who has been reading. By the way some of you have noticed that I am using some parallels to another of my favorite anime, La Corda D'oro which I purely to for irony because it fits my sense of humor. Check out that anime and you'll get what I mean! Ok, on to Chapter 7**

Chapter 7

I honestly didn't mean to go to my brother's grave. I hardly ever come here; it always brings back way too many painful memories. Playing in the forest once a month for him is enough so I wasn't really sure what had brought me here today.

I had just been walking around the town when I found myself at the gate to the Garden Cemetery and suddenly there I was, standing over my brother's grave, staring down and trying not to cry.

_Shou Peter Tsukimori_

_1995-2008_

_Beloved brother and son_

_Child of Music _

Shou had jokingly asked me once to put that last line on his gravestone one day. I doubt either of us would have thought it would be so soon. I had honored my brother's request and there it was; three little words that once meant so much to me. I wondered what Shou would say if he saw me now.

There was also a beautifully carved miniature stone piano next to the grave. A family friend had made it for us and I know Shou would love it so I did too.

I sat down in the damp grass, ignoring the water and brushed my hand over the stone. My parents often came out her to clean up so it always looked perfect. No weeds or stains invaded my brother's resting place and I was glad. He deserved at least that and so much more.

I'm not sure how long I stayed there, sitting by Shou's grave. Sometimes I wished that I could cry more for my brother but crying just never seemed like enough so I didn't very often. Tears would almost seem like an insult for my pure brother.

Thinking back later, I am not quite sure how long they were standing behind me watching. All I know is suddenly I felt eyes on me and slowly turned around to a very unexpected sight.

There stood the whole group of music students: Lucas, Will, Kohaku, Isabella, Lily and Sesshomaru. They were all staring at me and from their expressions I could tell that this time they hadn't followed me, seeing me here was as much a surprise and seeing them was to me.

I stood up, brushing off my clothes and turned to them with hands on hips. "So do you guys usually spend all your time in dark forests and cemeteries?"

Isabella cocked an elegant eyebrow and answered snippily, "I could ask you the same question!"

I was about to retort, I really wasn't in the mood for this right now but then I noticed Kohaku. He was walking over to Shou's grave, obviously wondering what I had been so interested in. "No!" I cried trying to stop him but it was too late.

Kohaku stood over the grave with a puzzled expression. "Shou Tsukimori?" he asked, "the famous child pianist?"

Lily gasped and said, "Oh, I've heard of him before! He was that prodigy who died in a car accident two years ago! He was famous for playing with his twin sister that phenomenal violinist Rin-"

She broke off abruptly and turned to stare at me with wide eyes as did the rest of them. "Rin Tsukimori," she finished lamely, eyes going wide.

I stared back at them, saying nothing.

"No freaking way," whispered Isabella, stunned, "We were just learning about the Tsukimori twins last week in class! There's no way… are you really her? Rin Tsukimori?"

I took a long time in answering, staring down at my brother's grave. I was wondering if they would be able to catch me if I made a run for it but I knew this wasn't something I could run from forever. I was already in too deep and I would have to face it sometime.

"No," I said, turning away, "not anymore."

Lucas stepped in front of me and exclaimed, "You disappeared from the music world after your brother's death and no one knew where you were! To think that all this time you've been here…"

"That doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out!" I snapped. Lucas flinched and I instantly felt a little guilty. With a sigh I sat down on the ground and gestured for them to do the same. They did, all except Sesshomaru who was looking at me with a knowing eye and a small smile. I ignored him and I looked at all the others in turn.

"Look," I started, "Maybe I haven't been totally fair to you all this week but you've got to understand that no one here knows who I really am and I want to keep it that way so if I talk to you guys you have to promise not to tell anyone. Ok?"

Lucas, Kohaku and Lily agreed immediately and Will did after a sharp elbow from Lucas. I turned to Isabella who looked thoughtful. "Oh, well I guess so," she finally said with a sigh, "though this is the biggest scoop to hit our school in like ever."

Lastly, I looked at Sesshomaru who simply shrugged. "I didn't even tell my friends about you," he said in that bored tone of his, "why would I tell anyone else?"

The others turned to stare at their white haired friend. "Wait a minute," said Lily, "are you saying that you knew who Rin was all this time? Ever since the forest?"

"Pretty much," answered Sesshomaru, carefully studying his perfect nails.

I waited patiently as the others pounced on their friend, throwing accusations and angry words on why in the world he didn't tell them.

"Look, guys," said Sesshomaru with a sigh after they finally calmed down a little, "I didn't say anything to you because I knew Rin Tsukimori years ago but I didn't know anything about Rin Blackwell. If she wanted to hide who she really was then I thought there had to be a pretty good reason so I didn't say anything about it."

I glowed over at Sesshomaru Ito. That sounded good but I knew the real reason on why he hadn't said anything was because he wouldn't benefit from it and that he was waiting until it was the best time for him to break the news. Oh well, at least there wasn't a lot the others could say to something like what he actually said.

Groaning I rested a hand against my forehead. "Ok, you all want the truth, here it is," I said and they all turned to look at me expectantly, "Yes, I am Rin Tsukimori. My brother and I used to be very well known in the music world but there was an accident two years ago. We were both hit by a car and Shou died. After that I just couldn't bring myself to play without him so I changed my name and moved to California. My mom set me up to go Seiso Academy but I didn't know it was a music school until the first day and by then it was too late. Anyway, I've just decided not to play anymore and that's all there is to it."

"But what about in the forest?" asked Lily softly.

I shrugged. "That forest was always Shou's favorite place in the world so once a month I drag that old violin out and play in that forest on the day of the month when Shou died. That's it, that is the only time I play anymore."

Will shook his head and whistled, "I can't believe you only play once a month and after two years you can still play like that. It's like you never stopped," he said in wonder.

"The violin has always been like a third arm for me," I said with another shrug, "even if you stop using it for a while it isn't hard to use it again later." I wasn't being vain, just stating facts.

"That's amazing!" gushed Lily, "I've never heard of anyone who could do that before!"

"It's not something I really think about," I said uncertainly and started to edge away from the group, planning an escape.

However, I was stopped but Isabella's musical voice as her words made me stop dead. "But this is perfect," said the older girl, "if we had Rin Tsukimori on our team then there is absolutely no way that we could lose the NHSMC."

Six pairs of eyes turned and stared at the blond girl. She looked back at us defiantly and exclaimed, "What? You all know it is true! Rin is probably the best female violinist in the country hands down! With her we would win for sure!"

"Weren't you listening to a word I said?" I demanded angrily, "I told you I don't play anymore!"

Isabella snorted and answered coolly, "Oh, come now Rin. Shou died over two years ago. I get being sad and everything but don't you think it is high time you got over it and get on with your life? Besides, Shou would probably want to you to play music again!"

Silence filled the cemetery as the twelve eyes now stared at Isabella Farren in horror. "Isabella…" said a stunned Lucas, eyes wide.

"What?" the indignant girl asked again, "I know you all agree with me even if you won't say it!"

I stood shaking by my brother's grave staring down at the stone. I couldn't find words to express my anger and anguish so I said nothing.

To my immense surprise it was Sesshomaru who finally broke the silence. "Isabella," he said slowly and deliberately, "you truly have no idea about what you are talking about so don't go around pretending that you do."

Isabella spluttered angrily as I looked up at Sesshomaru in surprise. I honestly thought he didn't like me and yet he had defended me. Sesshomaru stared back and gave me a little smile. That was probably the first time I had ever seen a real smile from the boy prodigy.

I felt my anger evaporate. Even though what Isabella had said hurt, I realized that the main reason it hurt was not the harsh tone it was delivered in but the fact that she was probably right. I had been mopping and devastated for a long time and although Shou was worth every tear in my body perhaps enough was enough.

I also knew that the fact that Shou wouldn't have wanted me to continue my music more than anything in the world. That hurt more than anything because I simply couldn't do it.

"No, it's ok," I said softly and know all the eyes were focused on me, "you are right, Isabella. More than anything I think Shou would want me to continue music after all this time."

"Then why won't you help us?" asked Isabella incredulously.

I looked over at the girl. She really didn't understand much about real life.

"I can't play anymore no matter what my brother might have wanted," I said softly, "my brother was my music and know that he is gone I don't think I have any left."

With that I turned and walked quickly from the cemetery not looking behind me but knowing that they all watched me leave.

**Review everyone! It's really starting to get good now!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's chapter 8 and the story's turning point! Enjoy!**

Chapter 8

"All I'm saying," exclaimed Lily in an exasperated tone, "is that you didn't need to be so sharp with her, Isabella. We want her to like us not give her more reasons to hate us!"

"That girl needed to hear the hard truth," said Isabella huffily, "and none of you seemed ready to give it to her so I did."

Lily threw her hands up in the air in defeat and looked away from the infuriating girl. It was Sunday afternoon and the friends were sitting in Isabella's ornate living room talking about what to do. They still needed a female violinist and after the day before, it was doubtful that Rin would ever agree to help. They were all there except for Lucas, who hadn't arrived yet.

"Maybe we should just give up on her," said Sesshomaru thoughtfully, "she seems like a very stubborn girl."

Lily now turned on Sesshomaru. "Oh, don't you even talk Sesshomaru Ito!" she snapped, "You knew all along who she really was and didn't say a word!"

Sesshomaru looked at her coolly and Lily felt herself shrink back involuntarily. "Telling you wouldn't have made any difference. It probably just would have made her even madder. I was waiting for her to say it herself. Of course, I didn't think the truth would come out the way it did. That was a bit ironic, don't you think?"

The girl had to agree with Sesshomaru, but not wanting to give him that satisfaction she instead turned to Will. "Lucas is pretty late. Why didn't you pick him up on your way over?"

Will looked up from the book he was studying and said, "I offered but he said they were out shopping for it was easier for his mom to drop him off. He'll be here soon."

Lily nodded and for the next hour the five friends talked about this and that trying to wait for their last friend to come before they talked about the NHSMC. Kohoku and Isabella talked about other possible female violinists but came up empty.

Finally the phone rang and with a dramatic sigh Isabella stood up. "That's probably Lucas now," she said, "I bet he has a flat tire or something."

Several minuetes passed before Isabella rushed back into room with an expression none of them had ever seen on her delicate face before. Horror.

Will jumped to his feet, fear flashing in his eyes. "Isabella, what's happened?" he cried.

Isabella stared around the room, white faced and whispered, "It's Lucas. There's been an accident. He's in the hospital."

Rin's POV

I was still in bed at noon, totally not mopping, when my phone rang. Grumbling I reached over to my desk and picked it up, flipping the top up. I recognized Holly's number and with a sigh sat up and said, "Hello?"

"RIN!" shrieked Holly from the other end and I jerked the phone away from my ear until she finally stopped yelling.

Then I placed the phone back and muttered, "Slow down Holly! What in the world is so important?"

"You know Lucas Curl right? You asked me about him a few weeks ago remember?" she answered.

I winced, I really didn't want to think about any of them right now after yesturday, "Yes, I know him. Why?"

"He's in the hospital!" cried Holly.

I had one second to consider that even when Holly was delivering terrible news, she still sounded excited before the words really hit me. "What?" I cried, horrified. Kind, sweet Lucas was in the hospital? "What in the world happened to him?"

"He was in a car accident," gushed Holly and my blood froze at the familiar words; "apparently they were on their way to Isabella Farren's house when they were hit head on by a drunk driver. Really who drives drunk in broad daylight anyway?"

"Holly!" I cried exasperated, "I don't care about that. Is Lucas and his mother ok?"

"Well, I don't have all the details of course," said Holly, all business again, "but I do know that they are both alive and receiving treatment and the hospital. Apparently the mom got the worst of it but they are both injured."

I sighed in relief. At least it seemed that he was doing alright.

"You do seem rather worried about him," said Holly thoughtfully, "is there something you aren't telling me about you two?"

"Not really," I replied, "we have just suddenly gotten into the habit of bumping into each other lately is all."

"Oh, ok then. Are you going to go see him?" asked my friend.

I thought about that. Odds are those other music students would be there and after yesterday I didn't want to see any of them right know. But then again, Lucas was the only one of them who had seemed to understand and accept my past. That was most likely because he knows what it is like to have terrible misfortune in life. Certainly not like Isabella.

"I guess that I will," I said, surprising myself, "I mean, I don't know him to well or anything but I feel like it couldn't hurt to go see him."

"Do you want me to come with you?" asked Holly hesitantly. She was more of an information seeker than an action type of girl. One of her charms, in a way.

I had to smile. Even though Holly was a bit over the top sometimes she really was a great friend. "No thanks," I said, "I'm fine on my own. Talk to you later, ok?"

After I hung up with Holly I left a note for my mom and called a taxi. My dad's best friend ran the taxi service in our town so I didn't even need to pay. I soon arrived at the hospital and walked through the main entrance.

The secretary looked up and gave me a smile, "Can I help you miss?"

I walked up to the front desk and said, "Yes, I hope you can. My friend was admitted here a few hours ago and I hope you have some news for me. His name is Lucas Curl."

The lady clicked a few buttons on her computer and then smiled up at me and said, "Well, young lady I'm am glad to tell you that Lucas Curl has several injuries but is alive and resting in our facility. He is in room C135. Would you like me to get you someone to show you the way?"

Before I had time to answer, a voice cut in from behind us saying, "That won't be necessary. I can take her there."

I turned to find myself facing an unsmiling Will. There was a strange look in his eyes that I couldn't quite place. He gestured to me with one hand and said, "Don't just stand there. Come on Rin."

I followed Will hesitantly as we walked through the seemingly endless hallways. "Will," I called out when he didn't say anything, "Is Lucas ok?"

Will turned around and began to walk backwards staring back at me and replied in a monotone, "He has a concussion, a broken leg and is bruised all over. But he is alive so I guess that means he's ok."

Sighing in relief, I followed Will into the room marked C135. There lying on the bed was Lucas Curl, looking like he got hit by a bus. Not too far off from what actually happened.

He looked up when we entered and when he saw me Lucas's face split into a smile and he exclaimed, "Rin! I didn't think you would come!"

I walked over the bed and brushed a hand over his arm and with a smile told him softly, "Well I heard you got into a little trouble and didn't have anything else to do so here I am."

"I'm glad you came," he said, "I was pretty freaked out waking up in this hospital. I must have been knocked out pretty good. I certainly have the headache to prove it!"

I gave a little nervous laugh and asked, "How's your mom?"

Lucas's eyes softened and he answered, "Luckily the other car hit my side of the car so she isn't too bad."

"Luckily?" I asked with a small smile. Of course Lucas would think it was a good thing that he was hurt but his mother wasn't. That was the kind of guy he was.

"Anyway, what are you doing here? Other than to see me, of course." asked Lucas looking up at me with big eyes.

I was about to answer when Will suddenly grabbed my arm and exclaimed, "She's here to go across the street to get some coffee for us. Come on Rin. We'll be right back Lucas."

Before Lucas or I could say anything I was dragged from the room. "Hey, you could just ask me!" I said hotly, "I'll come of my own will!"

Will laughed softly and said, "The others left right before you came and he should rest for a few minuetes before any more excitement."

I turned as we walked out of the building and studied to boy next to me. He had a hollow look in his eyes and looked like all his energy had just drained away. "But you didn't leave with them," I said softly, more of a fact than a question.

Will shook his head and answered somewhat bitterly, "I don't have anyone to get back to."

That's right, William's parents had died years ago and he didn't have any other relatives, just butlers and maids for company. I felt an unexpected pang of sympathy for him.

We crossed the street quickly and I asked innocently, "So how did you and Lucas get close anyway?"

Will laughed without humor and said, "I forgot. You didn't know me last year did you Rin? Let's just say I was going down a bad path. Then Lucas came in and changed all that."

"How?" I asked, my curiosity increasing as we walked into to the café.

The boy genius ignored my question and ordered three coffees from the counter. We picked up the order and he gestured me over to a table in the corner. I sat down and looked up expectantly at Will, taking a sip of my coffee and waiting for him to answer my question.

"You don't give up do you, Rin?" he laughed. I didn't answer, just waited. He sighed and turning slightly away said, "Look, long story short I got drunk and into a fight and Lucas found me and ended up helping me. Ever since then I've… felt indebted to him or something and his family has welcomed me so I help them. They're important to me. Especially Lucas."

William stood and looked like he was about to walk away when he turned back to me with one last thing to say, "You know I didn't really get your story yesterday about why you quit music after you lost your brother. I think I understand now."

"So you're saying that if Lucas had died today you would have quit music too?" I asked softly.

"No," Will answered, "I'm saying that if I had lost Lucas today then I would keep playing for the rest of my life but I would only be playing for him. Same as you only I might to do it in front of people so they would never forget Lucas Curl's name but I understand why you couldn't."

With that Will turned and grabbing two of the coffee cups walked quickly out of the café. I stayed behind deep in thought. The last couple weeks all came flooding back: the forest, the encounter at school, the café with Sesshomaru and now this.

I thought about Shou, about how when the car had hit him, he hadn't been as luckily as Lucas. I thought about our dreams together and how he had given his life for me. I thought about Will and his painful past and I thought about how Sesshomaru had tried to bet my records but never could.

Finally I remembered something my mother had told me not long after Shou died. She had said that it was much better to live for the living than for the dead. I hadn't understood her then but I thought I did now.

Very slowly I walked back to the hospital and up the stairs to Lucas's room. That walk felt like the longest trek of my entire life.

When I finally walked through the door of Lucas's room I saw Will sitting on the bed next to Lucas and smiling as his friend laughed at something he said.

I watched them for a moment as images flashed through my mind: Shou's smiling as he played the piano, Shou laughing at a joke, Shou crying the day our grandfather died, the serious look on Shou's face as he read a new piece of music, and finally the look on my brother's face as he pushed me out of the way of the car on that fateful day.

I saw all of these things and as I watched the two boys laughing in front of me, I saw the face of my brother in all of them and not only them but on the whole group of music students. Even Sesshomaru Ito, maybe him more than anybody. I knew then that I was finally doing the right thing.

Stepping up to the bed, I reached out and placed a hand on Lucas's arm. He looked up at me and I smiled. "Hey guys would you mind if I maybe went to your next practice for the NSHMC?"

**Rin is finally joining them! Smiles all around! Review in order to find out what happens next! Oh and I know there hasn't been much Sesshomaru/Rin yet in this story but starting next chapter there defiantly will be so hold on for that! I know this wasn't the way you all thought Rin would join but authors like to surprise so I hope I managed to. Review!**

**Note: If people want me too I might add a bonus chapter about what happened to Will and Lucas that night. Good idea? Don't care? Review and let me know! **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

I sat on one of the chairs in the music room with one hand on my chin silently watching as Isabella and Will shouted at each other.

"I told you it's a B flat not a sharp!" cried Isabella, hands circled into fists and waving in the air.

"Open your ears, Isabella!" Will shouted back, "That was a B flat!"

I sighed and leaned back in my chair staring up at the ceiling. I was at my first practice for the NHSMC and it wasn't going too well. In fact, it had been like this all afternoon, people shouting at each other and generally just not agreeing on a single thing.

Lucas was still in the hospital and the others couldn't seem to come to agreeable terms on anything. They had the music all picked out for the first completion but I had come to realize that they all had very different views on how it should be played.

I was sitting by Sesshomaru and we were the only ones who hadn't tried to play anything so far, choosing instead to simply watch the drama unfold.

Turning to Sesshomaru, I asked, "Are they always like this?"

He snorted and answered, "You've only ever really played with one other person so I guess you wouldn't know but in a group there is always one too many options and one too many ideas. This can go on for days before we all actually settle on something."

I winced. "How can you stand it?" I asked.

Sesshomaru shrugged and said, "Mostly I just sit back until they come up with something they all agree on and then work on it to make it perfect. Tiring as it may be, when you get a bunch of child prodigies in one room you need to just go with the flow."

"I guess so," I said with a sigh watching as Lily entered the argument. I eventually pulled out a book and read until Lily's voice cut through my mind. "Rin, if you have nothing better to do than read a book why don't you play a piece for us?" she asked huffily, "after all we have only heard you play once before."

I looked up to find the five of them staring at me. Seeing no way out of this one, I picked my old violin up with a shrug and said, "Ok. Why not?"

Walking to the center of the room I had time to think that I would really need to get a new violin before any competitions as I hefted the instrument onto my shoulder. This one was getting old and worn. I thought for a moment before starting to play an old time favorite, Ave Maria. It was a piece that wasn't too advanced but certainly not something a beginner could play well.

From the first note I was sucked into the music just like I had always been. I was vaguely aware that maybe I shouldn't feel this way without Shou but I quickly pushed that thought away. I had made my decision and there was no going back.

The notes floated together, rising and falling in a beautiful, pure song. This was my mother's favorite and had always been very special to me.

At the end of the piece I finally looked up to see the others all watching me very carefully. "Well I can see that the forest wasn't just some big fluke," said Isabella, only a little bit sour.

I laughed nervously and putting my violin on the table answered, "No, it wasn't. Listen you guys, I'm new to this so I really have no input for what music we choose but whatever it is odds are I can play it. The years haven't seemed to take away my skill apparently."

"That's great!" exclaimed Lily, "if we are ever able to agree on something that is."

I glanced at my watch and to my surprise I saw it was already five o clock. "I'm sure you'll come up with something," I said picking up my violin case and school bag, "but I need to get going. When's the next practice?"

Will laughed and said, "You have been away from this for a while haven't you? Practice is after school every day and on the weekends. It will be even more if we get past the state competition."

I winced at the long schedule and asked, "Just how many competitions are there?"

"Just three," Lily answered, "State, Regional and National."

"This should be interesting if nothing else," I commented.

We all packed up both our school work and musical equipment quickly, eager to be home after a hard day. As I was leaving the music room I heard someone call out my name and I turned to find myself face to face with Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru!" I said in surprise, "What is it?"

He walked up to me and with a slight smirk said, "My driver's car broke down so I need to walk home. I believe we live in the same direction. I'll walk you home."

I stood gapping at him for a few moments before spluttering, "Um, most of the time when a boy wants to walk a girl home he politely asks her not just tells her like she has no say in the matter!"

"That is usually only the case when the boy is trying to make a move," Sesshomaru answered smugly, starting to walk, "which is totally cliché."

I had to almost run to catch up to him as I demanded, "So why then are you walking me home?"

Sesshomaru turned his head to look thoughtfully at me before saying, "I guess that would have to be because you amuse me."

I spluttered for a moment, unable to come up with a sharp retort so I settled on an infuriated silence.

We walked out the school building and across the field to the road without a word. Then Sesshomaru suddenly said, "I must know Rin. What was it that made you finally join us? I was sure that we wouldn't be able to convince you and yet here you are."

I glanced across at him and meeting his golden eye looked down. "I guess it was Lucas's accident that finally convinced me," I said slowly, "I realized that people I care about are always eventually going to leave but I shouldn't waste any of my time with them."

After another moment I added in a softer tone, "And I suppose that meeting you all reminded me just how much I missed music."

"I was wondering if that would be it," commented the smug boy beside me.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You, me, and the four others are part of a very small group," said Sesshomaru thoughtfully. "Our music is than just an instrument to us. Our music is a part of us. If we ever lose it then it is like losing an arm or a leg. It's hard to live without it. I must say that I'm surprised that you managed to for so long. That may be why you never lost your skill."

"I never really thought of it like that," I said and I hadn't. I couldn't remember a time in my life where music wasn't in the center so it really had been like losing a part of my soul. Playing today had felt like heaven again. Even without Shou I now realized that I could still love music because he would have wanted me too. Besides, his soul was still in my violin and I could think of him every time I picked it up to play.

Sesshomaru and I pasted through the streets in a silence that could almost be called companionable. I realized that when I was around Sesshomaru our silence actually spoke more than words could. A week ago I thought we had nothing in common but know I saw that we did, maybe more than I'd like.

"Rin," said Sesshomaru after a long time, "did you know that we are the two youths that hold the most musical records in the world?"

I shrugged. "To be perfectly honest I stopped paying attention to that sort of thing," I answered.

"Well, we do," said Sesshomaru in a matter of fact tone, "I believe that you have six and I have five."

"So?" I asked, not really liking where this was going.

To my immense surprise Sesshomaru turned and actually gave me a real smile. "For a long time I wanted to beat you because you were the best around. Not to mention you were a girl and younger than me. However, I never could."

"Why couldn't you?" I asked, "you had a whole year after I left."

He nodded. "I know, but it wasn't enough. Something about your music just demanded to be at the top. Now I'm just wondering if it still will be."

"Does it matter?" I challenged, "The NHSMC is for groups, not individuals. I don't think we should be trying to beat each other but instead make our music work with all the others."

"I suppose you're right," Sesshomaru said with a dramatic sigh, "but I do so do better with competition then corporation."

I snorted. "You don't have to worry about that," I replied, "Something tells me that we are going to get plenty of competition in the NHSMC, just a new kind."

To my surprise, Sesshomaru laughed and said almost gleefully, "Well, I am always up for a new challenge. That makes winning all the more fun!"

"You are full of yourself, aren't you?" I asked dryly but couldn't help smiling a little. Sesshomaru Ito was different then I thought he would be when I saw him again after these last years. He may be slightly obsessed with being the best, but all the greatest athletics and musicians in the world had that same obsession. No, it was more than that, it was the fact that he actually seemed to love his music and wanted to be known for that.

I admired that trait but it was more than that. I understood it like not many people could. This music competition may be more fun than I thought.

"Hey when is the first competition anyway?" I asked. It was mid October now so it couldn't be until at least February…

"December 16," said Sesshomaru in a monotone.

I stopped dead and stared at him. "Two months!" I cried in horror. "Two months, are you all nuts! We don't even have the music worked out yet!"

Sesshomaru had also stopped and know he simply shrugged, "Don't get so worked up about it, Rin. Honestly it's always like this. I can personally promise you that by the end of the week we'll music to practice with."

"But only two months?" I asked miserably, staring the walk again.

"You've played for royalty remember?" Sesshomaru replied, "This should be a piece of cake for you."

I glared at him and huffed, "Hello, it's been two years remember? I'm not as good as I used to be."

"Well you had better relearn quickly if we are going to stand a chance," the boy next to me answered with that infuriating smirk of his.

I was about to give a smart retort about if we lost it would certainly be because of a certain silver haired idiot when I realized we were in front of my house. I looked up at my modest two story house and then turned back to my high and mighty escort.

"We'll see about that," I said, "anyway thanks for walking me home Sesshomaru."

He grinned and to my immense surprise leaned in. I stumbled back only to hit my gate, trapped. I'm not sure what I expected him to do but he simply leaned in and said in an incredibly soft voice, "Oh thank you, Rin. I had so much fun today, you are truly very amusing. Until next time, Rin Tsukimori."

With that the silver haired boy stood up and walked down the street presumably to where ever it was that he lived.

I stood frozen by the gate, face totally red and staring after him. He was such an idiot! Shaking with something that was a mix of anger, embarrassment and something that I didn't want to acknowledge I walked back into my house. I was going to have an interesting two months.

**Ooo a little (good) tension between our two favorite characters! Review Everyone!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

I stood at the edge of the stage, clutching my violin tightly and staring out at the immense crowd. "I think I'm going to throw up," I muttered.

Sesshomaru, who was standing next to me, nudged my shoulder and said smugly, "I can't believe you of all people are nervous, Rin!"

I glared at him and snapped, "Why do I have to keep reminding you people that I haven't performed in front of anyone in over two years!"

Isabella snorted and said, "So after two years she doesn't lose her skill but she develops stage freight! That's just great."

I turned my hot glare on Isabella who simply shrugged with a little smile. We were all standing on the stage of the Los Angles Music Hall waiting for our turn. We were in the first competition for the NHSMC and the challenge for this one was for each of the performers to choose and piece from a musician of their instrument who was known in the 1900s and then blend all the pieces together.

I choose Ida Haendel who was a famous British violinist and one of my heroes. All the others had chosen pieces as well and we had spent the last two months blending them together. I think I came out really well and as long as we didn't blow it I think we had a really good chance of passing onto Regionals.

See, this is how the NHSMC works: In the State competitions the top three schools go onto Regionals. At Regionals the top two teams go onto Nationals so in the end there about 10 teams that go to Washington DC to try and win the whole thing. So for this one, all we have to do is get in the top three and we'll be good. Of course we're hoping for 1st place.

On the stage the school performing finally ended and the announcer's voice rang out saying, "Ok up next is Seiso Academy, a well known music academy!"

I turned around to look at my friends and, all stage freight extinguished as always, said, "Let's go guys!"

Thinking back on it later, I was really surprised on how well it went. I had only ever performed with a piano before so the flute, clarinet, and trumpet were all new to me. Our practices had all went really well but our performance went up another level.

All the notes blended together in the piece we called The Classical 1900 Blend. Lucas's trumpet and Isabella's clarinet danced together and Kohaku provided a deep backbone for the piece on the piano. Sesshomaru's and my violins also twisted together beautifully and I finally remembered what it was like to be drunk on music, a beautiful feeling.

When I did an old move from the past by doing the splits during a hard note the crowd exploded. To my great surprise Sesshomaru laughed when he saw me and copied to move making the crowd roar again.

I looked over at him, delighted, and the rest of the performance went just as well. At the end I like to think that we got the biggest applause of the day.

We all ran off the stage excited words tumbling over each other. "Wow, we were great!" cried Lily just as Kohaku exclaimed, "There's no way that we won't win after that!"

Will turned an amused smile to Sesshomaru and said, "That was a nice trick. When did you learn to do the splits?"

Sesshomaru shrugged and replied, "No idea. I just thought it would look more coordinated if we both did it."

"The crowd sure loved it," Lucas commented, "let's just hope the judges will."

"Of course they will!" I said, still feeling excited, "why wouldn't they?"

"Why won't they indeed," came a cool voice behind me, "after all judges and crowds have always fallen at your feet haven't they Rin Tsukimori?"

I spun around in surprise and found myself standing face to face with Ruby Goodwell. Ruby was a classical flutist and an old rival. She had some talent and way too much attitude. Of course she was another case where she was jealous of Shou's and my fame and records and always took it out on us. Needless to say we were not too fond of each other. We also hadn't seen each other since the accident.

"Ruby Goodwell," I said in shock, "what are you doing here?"

"What does it look like?" asked Ruby snottily, "Same as you I'm guessing. I'm here to participate in the NHSMC. Only unlike you I'm going to win it!"

Surprisingly, I had the oddest urge to smile. Nice to see Ruby hadn't changed. Kind of. "You must have missed our performance just know if you think that," I answered.

Ruby snorted and, flicking her red hair over her shoulder, turned to Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru," she said in a much sweeter tone of voice, "I must say it is nice to see you again. You, of course, were brilliant out there."

Before Sesshomaru had a chance to respond Will stepped forward and said, "Excuse me but just who are you?"

"Oh the flutist," Ruby said looking over Will with some interest, "you were good as well. Of course not as good as me. My name is Ruby Goodwell and I'm a well known child flutist. Perhaps you've heard of me?"

Will looked around at us and then cocked an elegant eyebrow in Ruby's direction. "Nope," he said with a charming smile, "Sorry. Never heard of you before."

Ruby's face flamed and she was about to give another nasty retort when the announcer's voice suddenly came back on, "Ok folks, please welcome the last group of the evening to the stage, St. Joseph's Academy from San Diego!"

Ruby gave us all a very charming smile and said, "Well Rin, I would love to stay and chat to you and your new friends but I have a competition to win. I'll see _you _around Sesshomaru."

She left in a flurry of skirts and Will shook one fist in her direction, "Ok, I've known that girl for five minuetes and I already can't stand her!"

"Don't worry," I said, putting one elbow on Sesshomaru's shoulder, leaning against him, "that is a common reaction, believe me. Right Sesshomaru?"

I could feel Sesshomaru's laughter through his body as he said, "Got that right. Still, it's nice to know some things will never change."

I snorted and replied, "Well, let's just see if she's gotten better over the last two years."

To my slight surprise she actually had. Ruby had always been good but now I would even go as far as calling her great and her group was absolutely phenomenal. Enter four lettered word here.

Behind me I heard Lucas's soft voice saying, "She was wrong you know Will."

Will turned to his best friend and asked, "About what?"

"She isn't better than you," Lucas answered with a little smile.

"Got that right," I called softly over my shoulder, still watching the stage. I heard Will's quiet laughter behind me but I was focused on the stage. Ruby's group was really good and I knew they might actually be some competition for us.

Three hours later all the competing teams were in the hall lobby waiting for the results of the competition. Lily, Isabella and I were sitting together on one of the only benches with the boys leaning against the walls on either side of us.

"I can hardly stand this!" cried Kohaku, "Sesshomaru, Rin, how can you stand the waiting?"

Sesshomaru shrugged nonchalantly and replied, "Well as long as I wasn't compositing against Rin and Shou I always won."

"I usually won too," I said in a distracted tone.

"You two are impossible!" Kohaku exclaimed through gritted teeth.

"Oh leave it alone Kohaku," Isabella said, rolling her eyes, "they are like famous remember?" After a moment Isabella continued in a puzzled tone, "Hey Rin, since this is your first appearance in two years shouldn't people be a little more interested or something?"

I shrugged with a glance at Sesshomaru and replied, "I guess nobody's really figured it out yet. My registered name is Rin Blackwell, not Tsukimori, and I don't exactly look like I did then so nobody's put two and two together."

"As long as Ruby doesn't spill her guts, Rin will probably be safe from the media for at least a while longer," Sesshomaru added.

"I guess that's a good thing," Kohaku said.

"It is," I answered, "I'm just getting into the swing of things again and the last thing I need to be hounded by reporters who all ask way too many questions. Believe me, been there, done that."

"That's too bad in a way," Lily said thoughtfully, "that would be pretty good hype for our school."

I was about to make a stinging retort then, once again, I was interrupted by that annoying announcer's voice. "Ok folks, thanks for your patience!" it boomed, "We finally have the results of the California stage of the NHSMC! Over twenty schools entered but as you all know only three can move on. Please direct your attention to the monitors to see if your school made it. Good luck to everyone!"

I turned instantly to the monitors that lined the top of one wall and saw the final decision flash up.

**3****rd**** Place: Queen's Academy for Girls**

**2****nd**** place: Seiso Academy**

**1****st**** place: St. Joseph's Academy**

We had made it! Maybe not first place but we were defiantly going to Regionals! I turned my beaming face and saw equal expressions of delight on my friends. Well most of them.

Lily and Kohaku were hugging happily while Isabella talked excitedly to Lucas. Will still leaned against the wall but he was smiling too. Only Sesshomaru still wore a slight frown.

I stood and walked over to him and asked, "What in the world is wrong? We made it, didn't we? Who cares if we didn't get 1st place, we're still moving on and that what matters!"

Sesshomaru turned his head to me and, giving a dry smile said, "Yes, I just wish it didn't have to be Ruby who won it."

Oh ya. I'd forgotten about that. "Speak of the devil," I said softly seeing a figure approaching from behind Sesshomaru.

He rolled his eyes and turned around. "Ah, Ruby! Congratulations on the win of course."

She gave him her signature nasty smile. "Thanks Sesshomaru," she said flirtatiously, "and congrats on your win as well. I'm sure you were the one who managed to pull your team to that place."

I crossed me arms over my chest and glared. Sesshomaru titled his head in my direction and answered smoothly, "It was a joint effort."

"Right," said Ruby in a tone that said she didn't believe him for a second, "well, I'll see you two at regionals then. Good luck, Rin, you're going to need it."

I probably would have taken a swing at the infuriating girl right then and there but Sesshomaru grabbed my arm and dragged me back to our group. "Hey!" I cried in indignation.

"Not worth it, Rin," Sesshomaru said without looking up, "She may have won this round but it is so far from over."

I relaxed and smiled at the words. Sesshomaru was right, we were going to Regionals and we were going to win it for sure. I turned to the smiling faces of my friends and knew that we had a lot of work to do but we would get there. I also knew that now was not the time for work but for fun and celebration. There would be plenty of time for practice later.

**Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter!**

**Attention all Readers:**

**I am currently considering getting a beta reader so if anyone is interested please PM me! There are a few readers who have struck with me for a long time now who I'd love to have but anyone is welcome. Thanks guys!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! This is just a short chapter to give more of a look at Rin's dead brother, Shou. Enjoy!**

Chapter 11

I sat on my bed and held my 2nd place ribbon above my head, studying it. It was the first sign of a competition win I had seen in my hands in over two years. It felt a little strange but also pretty darn good.

My eyes traveled up the wall of the numerous shelves that lined the top of two walls. On these shelves were dozens of other trophies and awards that I had won over the years of performing with Shou.

I stood and placed the blue ribbon next the others and smiled contently. It was the first thing on the shelf to be won without Shou. Sure, we had won individual awards before but this was different. This time Shou wasn't be my side when I'd received it.

Still I knew that this would not be the last. We were going on the Regionals and I hoped to win there and then again at Nationals. I truly believed that we could.

As I thought about that my mind was swept back three years to a day when Shou was still alive. We were laying on the roof of our house in Italy staring up at the sky and talking about the future that never happened…

_ The sky was always so blue in Italy, not like in New York. There was no smoke to dirty the sky here, only the endless blue and big fluffy clouds. I lay side by side with my brother enjoying the companionship. We had just won the duo World Championship for the third year in a row and had come out to our summer home to celebrate and relax. _

_ "We did pretty well, didn't we?" Shou asked in contentment. I laughed and answered, "Well we won didn't we?"_

_ He laughed and said, "Yes I suppose we did."_

_ I rolled over and faced my brother with a puzzled expression. "You don't seem very happy about the win, Shou. What's the matter?"_

_ Shou sighed and replied, "It's not that I'm not happy about the win, Rin, of course I am! It's just that the glory seems to fade every time we win a competition."_

_ "Because we never seem to lose?" I asked, flipping over again to stare up at the sky._

_ "Exactly!" cried Shou sitting up to look down over me, "do you think the same way?"_

_ I reached up and touched my brother's forehead gently. "Of course I do," I admitted, "but music's in our blood so it's not like we could ever stop."_

_ "I know," Shou said. We were silent for several minuetes. _

"_Do you think we will ever do anything but perform?" I asked in sudden curiosity. I had never really thought about it before but now I wondered and college, jobs and all the other things we didn't have time for as it was. _

"_Yes," my brother answered, "I'm sure we will, because you see Rin, I have our entire future already planned out." _

_I laughed and asked in amusement, "Oh you do, do you?"_

"_Yes," said Shou in something close to triumph, "I've been thinking quite a lot about it in fact."_

_I felt a slow smile stretch over my face as I replied, "Ok, let's hear it."_

"_Well," my brother started, "we will keep traveling and performing until our sophomore year in high school."_

'_What will we do after that?" I asked in surprise._

_Shou looked at me like I was crazy and said slowly, "Go to high school."_

"_Oh, right," I said, flushing, "continue."_

"_We have never been to a real school," Shou said, looking up at the sky again, "I certainly want to see what an actual school is like and I know you do to. So when we're fifteen we'll stop traveling and join a little orchestra in a small Californian town." _

_I giggled and asked, "We going to join an orchestra? That's a recipe for disaster."_

_Shou smirked and answered, "It will be an adjustment for sure."_

"_What about after high school?" I asked, already knowing the answer._

'_Julliard!" Shou and I chorused and then burst into laughter. We had wanted to go to Julliard for as long as I could remember. Shou didn't like big cities as much as I did but he would never pass up the chance to go to the country's top music collage. _

_Also, it wasn't as though we wouldn't get in. The dean of admissions was an old friend of our dad's and had told us when were only ten years old that we had a secure spot in the school. _

"_And after that?" was my next question. _

"_England," said Shou with a dreamily smile, "Spain, Germany, France. We'll graduate from college a year early, when we are twenty one and travel and perform all over Europe." This too had been a longtime dream of ours. _

_Of course, we had been all over the world, which included Europe but we both had fallen love with the numerous romantic cities. Spain was our favorite place in the entire world._

"_We'll do that for four years," continued my brother, "Playing as a duo and maybe for groups and a lot of it will be for charities and such." _

_Whenever we had the time, Shou and I would find a little park in a new town and simply play for the normal people. We would always draw crowds and it didn't cost anyone a penny. They loved to hear us play and we loved the simple feel of love and charity. Any and all money we raised would go to charities._

"_We'll retire at age twenty-five?" I demanded in mock horror._

_Shou grinned and exclaimed, "We could retire now if we wanted to! We are all ready loaded and we'll be filthy rich by then." _

_I nodded, it was true. "So what comes after that?"_

"_You and I will retire to a beautiful estate in Spain, near Barcelona. I'll open a shop for repairing instruments and you'll become the best violin teacher in the world. I'll find a beautiful wife and you'll get a dashing husband and we will both have lots of musical gifted children and live in Spain until the day we die!" _

_I laughed and my brother's vision of a perfect future but I had to admit that it did sound wonderful. Our life had panned out pretty perfectly so far and I wondered if that dream would someday become a reality. _

_I reached over and twined my fingers through my brothers and when he turned his face to smile at me I said softly, "That sounds just about perfect, Shou."_

I was snapped out of my revere when I felt a single tear slide down my face and fall onto the pillow, turning the blue darker in one spot. I stared at the spot in mild surprise, thoughts spinning all around my head.

I had almost forgotten about that beautiful afternoon in Italy when everything was still ok and my life was centered on my brother and our music. Of course, it could never be like that again but now I had something new in my life to strive for. I would still have given anything for my dream with Shou to have been lived but I supposed this was a close second.

My brother would be happy for me, that much I was certain of and I was going to win the NHSMC competition for him if no one else.

I stood up from the bed lifted one hand to wipe all traces of tears from my face and glanced in my mirror. I saw a girl with black eyes and blacker hair staring back at me. Shou and I had looked so much alike that I could still see him in my face.

I smiled and the girl in the mirror smiled back. Picking up my violin, I stepped through my door and carefully shut it behind me. It was time to practice.

**Review everyone! Reader's thoughts really mean the world to the author and certainly to me. Thanks everyone for reading!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12

I grunted in effort as I heaved my single suitcase down the front steps of my house and across the walk to the street's edge, dropping it with a sigh of relief. Rehearsals had been going well in preparation for the Regional NHSMC stage and now the seven of us were on our way to a weekend bonding trip up at Will's estate a few hours away in the county.

I had never been on a team bonding trip before. Come to think of it, I had never been on a school field trip either so maybe this could be a first for both experiences.

Looking down the street, I didn't see the car that Will and the others would pick me up in yet so I propped my suite case up on its side and sat on it wait. It was ten o clock in the morning and I wouldn't be back until Sunday night. I just hoped that sharing a room with Isabella wouldn't be too terrible.

One thing that had surprised me when I heard about this trip was that we would not be allowed to play any music during the weekend. In fact, we weren't even allowed to bring our instruments at all. Since we had practically been practicing nonstop for months, it would be kind of weird to be doing this with them and not play any music. Mom had said it would be a nice break but I wasn't so sure.

Just then I heard a car horn honk and looking up the street, I jumped off my suitcase in shock. There driving slowly down the street as if they owned the place was a huge straight limo. My mouth hung open as the slick car rolled its way to a stop in front of my house.

The driver got out without a word or look and walked over to the other side backseat and opened the door of the car. Will stepped out and gave me a dazzling grin. "Morning, Rin," he said, "all ready to go?"

I gaped at him for another second before exploding, "Will! You can't just come into this neighborhood in a limo like that!"

"Why not?" he asked, seeming genuinely confused.

While I spluttered, trying to come up with a response Will turned to the butler and said, "Anthony, get her bag will you? There's a good man, thank you. Come along, Rin, we simply can't wait all day."

Shaking my head slowly I walked over to the car and, ignoring the curious glances from my neighbors and slipped into a seat.

The inside of the car was like nothing I had ever seen before. It was, quite literally, a full room. There were two leather benches facing each other on opposite "walls". Will, Lucas, Kohaku and Sesshomaru sat on one bench while Lily and Isabella were sitting on the other one.

Lily grinned and waved me over to sit by her. I walked over, shaking slightly, and sat down with a sigh of relief. Lucas grinned at me from across the car and said cheerfully, "Don't worry Rin, I get it even if no one else does."

"Get what?" asked Kohaku in confusion which of course made Lucas and I crack up.

"Well, are we all ready for some great team bonding?" asked Lily brightly.

She was meet with mostly grumbling and Sesshomaru answered dryly, "Honestly, Lily. You must know that you are the only one who gets excited about these things."

For the rest of the trip everyone exchanged friendly banter and I began to think that maybe this trip wouldn't be so bad after all. I especially began to think this when I laid eyes on Will's beautiful estate.

The house, or mansion, was set in a field of flowers and backed by miles and miles of forest. The mansion itself was at least three stories high and looked to be a gorgeous Victorian model.

"Wow," I said for a lack of anything better to say.

Will laughed and spreading his arms out wide exclaimed with a grin, "Welcome to my summer home, everyone. If we are forced to bond then we might as well do it in style."

For the next few hours we all settled in. Isabella actually refused to share a room with anyone so Lily and I were sharing one which was perfectly fine with me. Isabella and I still tended to butt heads a little.

It was the girl's night to cook dinner and Lily, Isabella and I were in the kitchen. Since I was the only one who actually knew how to fend for herself while in the kitchen, I was making the meat course while Isabella mixed a salad and Lily worked on the table and bread.

"I really don't see what this has to do with bonding," gripped Isabella as she heaped tomatoes into the blue bowl.

"Cooperation?" suggested Lily.

"I think it's more like we were out voted," I said cheerfully. I liked to cook even if no one else seemed to.

An hour later, all seven of us were sitting around a large round table with steaming food set out. "This looks great, girls!" exclaimed Lucas, reaching for the salad bowl.

Will snorted and said, "No kidding. This is going to be hard to top tomorrow when it's our turn."

Lily laughed and replied, "Actually it was mostly Rin. I'm afraid that Isabella and I are just about helpless in the kitchen."

I waved away her words with a small smile and said, "Well, this food isn't going to eat itself!"

Later that night I stood by one of the large floor length windows in the dining room looking out at the peaceful fields of flowers. Our day had been filled with us playing trust games and studying old books and videos of music. It was nearly midnight and I was exhausted but I had stepped out of the room and Lily went through a lengthy process of getting ready for bed.

"Star gazing?" asked a soft voice behind me.

I didn't even need to run around to know who it was. By now I had learned not to be surprised. "Something like that," I answered.

Sesshomaru stepped up to join me by the window and we stayed silent for several long minutes. I finally broke the silence by saying, "I like this place. It's so beautiful and… quiet."

"You're a musician who likes quiet?" asked Sesshomaru with some amusement.

"Every great musician does," I responded quickly, "you can only hear music in the quiet. It helps us think and learn."

Sesshomaru laughed softly and said, "You're wise beyond your years, Rin. You'll get no argument from me."

I laughed as well and impulsively laid my head on Sesshomaru's shoulder. He was a good head taller than me and I was surprised how comfortable it felt. A few months ago I would never have shown such affection for anyone, least of all Sesshomaru Ito.

To my even greater surprise, Sesshomaru lifted one hand and stroked my silky hair back over my ear. "You know we're going to win right, Rin?" he said.

"We always do," I answered happily. I felt Sesshomaru's laugh vibrate through his body and his next words sent a warm glow through my body. "I'm glad you came back, Rin. It really wasn't much fun without you here."

"Of course not," I replied slyly, "I'm the one who makes things interesting."

"You do indeed," Sesshomaru said, "Plus this time you are working with me instead of against me. I thought that would be rather boring but I'm finding it has its own certain appeal to it."

This time it was my turn to laugh. I pulled away from the boy who had become my best friend and said, "Good night, Sesshomaru. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bright and early," Sesshomaru said with a light smile, "Good night, Rin. Sleep well."

I left the room with Sesshomaru still standing by the window and made my way back to my bedroom. By the time I got there Lily was actually in bed reading a book. She looked up when I entered and smiled. "Sorry for the wait," she chirped, "The bathroom's all yours."

I smiled back. It really was impossible to stay annoyed at Lily for long. She might be older than me and more serious, but she was kind of everyone's kid sister in the group. "No problem," I answered, going into the bathroom to freshen up.

Fifteen minutes later I was lying down in my bed staring up at the ceiling as Lily reached over to the center table and turned off the lamp. "What were you doing while I was getting ready?" she asked curiously.

I rolled over to face her in the dark and replied, "Talking to Sesshomaru. Why?"

Of course I couldn't see Lily in the dark but I could almost hear the grin in her voice as she said, "You and Sesshomaru seem to be pretty friendly these days."

"Well, we are friends," I countered, not liking where this was going.

"Of course," Lily said conversationally, "You've been friends for quite awhile. Years, right?"

I snorted. That was not quite true.

"So I was just wondering," Lily continued, not looking at me, "If it was turning into something more?"

"Absolutely not," I answered stiffly, rolling over again. "He is a pigheaded idiot. As if I would ever like him."

Lily burst into laughter and I sat straight up in my bed and demanded, "What exactly is so funny?"

"Didn't anyone ever tell you," Lily asked, still laughing, "that the only sure way to know if a girl likes a guy is to ask her and then if she violently denies it she does?"

I huffed and said, "You're out of your mind Lily."

She laughed quietly and replied, "If you say so, Rin."

Lily didn't say anything else but it took me a long time to fall asleep that night. I knew it wasn't true but now I had to think about the possibility. As I finally drifted off I came to a decision. No, definitely not.

The next day was filled with walks in the field while talking about Regionals. We even had a picnic under a large tree a couple miles from the house. After putting my conversation with Lily out of my mind, I found that I was actually really enjoying myself.

The entire group of people had become my friends. Will's snarky attitude never failed to amuse me, Isabella's insults were entertaining if nothing else and Lucas's never failing kindness was refreshing. Lily was a good friend and Kohaku was always fun to be around. Then, of course, there was Sesshomaru who perhaps understood me like no one else could.

This was a group of people where I could be myself and just have fun. I sometimes wondered if I had ever had any fun after Shou died before I joined them. I honestly didn't think so.

When Sunday evening rolled around I was honestly sad to leave. Will's mansion was a beautiful and comfortable place to be. Plus it was nice to get away from the violin for a few days. I think we all needed that part of the getaway.

Our car ride home was full of laughter and old stories. When we reached my house my friends gave a chorus of goodbyes and I slipped out, still laughing. "See you guys tomorrow," I called, waving as the car pulled out of my street.

"You have some interesting company there, Rin Blackwell," called a voice from the left. I turned to see my neighbor, Mrs. Wilson looking at me with a smile.

I grinned back. "They are that,' I agreed, "They're from my rich school which explains the limo. Sorry if they disturbed you, Mrs. Wilson."

"Not at all, Rin," she said with a smile, "I'm just glad to see those smiles on your face now. I was getting worried about you, you know."

I nodded and thanked her but inside I was whirling. Had other people really noticed that much of my sadness? Had it broken through my shell so often?

Walking back into my house I saw my mom look up from her computer and a smile split her face. I decided it didn't matter that people may have known about my depression because it was now over and I knew I would never need to go down that path ever again.

**The relationship is growing. Review everyone so I know how this story is going. Also, thanks to my brand new beta reader klrob who is totally amazing. Until next chapter!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13

I leapt onto the hotel bed with a shriek of delight, kicking my legs in the air. We had just come from the Regional competition in San Francisco and this time had come out of it with the 1st place trophy!

Unlike the last time, there hadn't even been any comparison to us and the other teams. As soon as we had stepped on stage it had been total magic.

This competition was based around olden famous composers and our task was to take one of their pieces and to add on our own modern twist on it. All the schools' principals pulled a long dead name out of a hat to see which one we would base our performances on.

We actually ended up with Mozart which wasn't necessarily a good thing. With such a famous composer we would need to go over the top just to be considered. Fortunately, through Lily and Sesshomaru's genius thinking, we had managed to come up with a truly amazing piece that centered on Kohako's piano skills.

Kohaku really came through for us and all our instruments had blended together to make a wonderful combination of old and new music. The crowd had been roaring on their feet even before our last note had ended.

Ruby's school had done well too, unfortunately, and had placed 2nd so she would be at Nationals too but right then I totally didn't care. We had won Regionals!

Lily and Isabella flung themselves onto the bed next to me and before I knew it we were having an old-fashioned pillow fight. It amazed me sometimes that even the rich and wealthy could enjoy the simple things like this.

Personally, I was just glad Isabella was finally willing to open up to us a little. Not to mention she was finally sharing a room with Lily and me. I was glad she had gotten off that high throne of hers to join the rest of us.

I laughed as I hit Lily with my pillow and she collapsed laughing helplessly onto the bed. "We were so good!" she exclaimed between gasps.

"I know!" I said, flopping down beside her, utterly exhausted.

Isabella stood over us, looking down in amusement and said, "No real celebrating yet, my girls. Win Nationals and then we can really party."

"Ever heard of living in the moment, Isabella?" I asked as I reached up and, grabbing onto Isabella's dress, pulled her down on top of us.

We all shrieked as we tumbled off the bed onto the floor. Just then, without any knocking, the door to our room swung open the Will stood in, raising an eyebrow when he saw the three of us sprawled out on the floor.

"You guys aren't drunk right?" asked Kohaku as he too walked through the door.

"They're not," Lucas assured him, walking in followed by Sesshomaru, "Believe me, I've seen people drunk and they aren't. Right, William?"

Will shot an injured look at his friend and chose not to answer. Instead he turned to us and announced, "We are going out to a late dinner to celebrate. You girls in?"

"Are you kidding?" demanded Isabella, "I'm starved! Let's go!"

We ended up at the Le Jardin Secret which meant Secret Garden in French. It was a totally fancy restaurant that I would normally never be able to afford going to but Will and Isabella were paying so I planned on taking full advantage.

I ordered a pasta dish and everyone else also made their orders. Lily raised up her glass of cider and announced, "To us! For the Regional win and our chance to go on to Nationals!"

Laughing, we all rose up our glasses and chorused, "To the Nationals!"

"You all do know that this is just going to mean a whole lot more work, right?" asked Sesshomaru, shaking his head slowly, "Obviously you guys aren't used to winning big competitions. Right Rin?"

I looked at my best friend in mock sorrow and answered, "Oh, come now, Sesshomaru. We can let them live in ignorance a little longer, can't we?"

Lucas was looking from Sesshomaru to me with a look of mild concern. "Are you two being serious?" he asked tentatively.

Sesshomaru quirked an eyebrow at the younger boy and said, "Dead serious."

Lucas winced. "I'm not sure I like the sound of that," he muttered.

"Well you shouldn't," said Sesshomaru, all traces of teasing gone. "Tonight is for celebrating but I am being serious, guys. We are going to the Nationals in Washington DC. This is a huge deal. It's going to mean working harder than you ever had in your entire life. But as I said, tonight is for celebration, so try not to think too much about it."

"As if we could after that speech," muttered Kohaku.

I threw Sesshomaru a nasty look and was about to reassure my friends when Isabella's voice suddenly cut through mine. "Rin, Sesshomaru," she said quietly, not looking at any of us, "Was that what it was like for you all the time? Nothing but intense practice and hard competitions? Have you really lived with all that pressure for so long?"

I wasn't sure how to answer that so I looked at Sesshomaru but he just smiled and gestured for me to answer. Gee thanks Sesshomaru.

I considered the questions for a few seconds before replying carefully, "I guess you could say that but it was much more. There is a lot of joy in music along with the disappointment and stress."

Isabella looked up at me and replied softly, "I never really thought of it like that before."

I shrugged. "You give some things up to do the things you love," I said.

Sesshomaru snorted and added, "Or if your parents force you."

Kohaku turned to Sesshomaru in surprise and asked, "You mean playing isn't your choice? It was your parents who made you?"

"In the beginning," replied Sesshomaru, "Sure, I love it now, but what six year old kid wants to spend hours on end practicing on a violin?"

"I guess you have a point," conceded Kohaku.

"Anyway," I broke in, "Sesshomaru is right. From now on we are going to have to devote our lives to practice but we don't go home until tomorrow night. So why don't we have some fun while we can?"

A grin broke out over Lily's face and she exclaimed excitedly, "Yes! Actually I've been thinking about what we should do tomorrow and I have made up my mind!"

"Uh-oh," Isabella said, rolling her eyes, "here we go again. What is it this time, Lily?"

Lily shot her a dirty look and answered, "Well, after that I'm not so sure but I thought we could have a girl's day out. Get away from these noisy boys for a while."

I grinned across the table at Sesshomaru and leaned back saying "Sound good to me."

This time it was Sesshomaru's turn to throw me a dirty look and then he smirked and replied, "Actually I wouldn't mind going out with the guys for the day. I don't think it's healthy to be around so many girls all the time."

After that decision the evening lapsed back into a happier mood and I went to bed that night more content than I had been in a very long time. Lily, Isabella and I had all tumbled in a single bed and it felt great to have such amazing friends. I had never really had the chance to have many female friends and I was glad to finally have them. I didn't plan on letting them go easily.

The next day we all slept in and I was rudely awoken when Lily hit me on the back with a pillow. I looked up blearily into her smiling face and gave a groan of protest.

"Up and at em, Rin!" she said cheerily, "We're going to spend the day at the mall!"

"Mall?" I asked groggily, still half asleep.

"Yes, mall," answered Lily, moving away, "we never have time to do any girl stuff together and this is probably the only time we'll get. Girls go shopping so that is what we're going to do!"

I sat up to both Lily and Isabella getting ready and assumed that I had little say in the matter. Half an hour later we were off in search of the nearest shopping mall.

Isabella took charge and hailed a taxi and told the driver to take us to the larger shopping mall. Before long we had reached the mall and I stepped out the car and stared.

I had never been in a mall the size of this one in San Francisco. It had to be at least ten stories high and was plenty long.

"Oh this is going to be fun!" exclaimed Isabella, rubbing her hands together in glee.

The next few hours flew by in a confused blur as Isabella and Lily pulled me from store to store as we tried on countless outfits and bought most of them. Normally I wouldn't be able to afford something like this but we had all been given some money to spend after winning Regionals and Isabella and Lily were also helping out so it was fine. However, I was getting tired of relying on my new friends for money.

I had tried to protest but Lily had pointed out that they had practically forced me to join them and besides, it wasn't like they couldn't afford it. After that, I accepted the money because they were right, on both accounts.

Isabella tended to lean toward dresses and skirts while Lily like t-shirts and jewelry. I simply picked up things that caught my eye which included a whole assortment of scarves and hats.

We finally stopped around two o' clock in the food area and got some really excellent seafood. I wistfully thought about how great it would be if we could do this all the time but I knew that free and fun time would soon become something of the distant past.

"I'm going to go get a refill," announced Lily and without further a due, she got up in search of her drink.

I went right on eating until Isabella's voice cut through my thoughts, calling my name. I looked up and asked, "Yes?"

Isabella actually looked embarrassed and was staring down at the table. "I just wanted to say…." she started, broke off, looked up and me, back down at the table and continued, "I'm sorry."

Carefully placing my fork down I looked across the table at Isabella. I knew how much pride and dignity this girl had so for her to be apologizing was something pretty big. "What for?" I asked, thinking of about a dozen possible reasons.

"For what I said that day at your brother's grave," Isabella replied.

I sat back, slightly stunned. That certainly hadn't been what I had expected.

Encouraged by my silence Isabella continued, "I said some hurtful things to you about things I didn't really understand. I've learned a lot since then so I'm sorry."

I smiled slightly. This really showed how much Isabella, and all of us, had grown over the last few months. "Apology accepted," I said, "thanks, Isabella, that really means a lot to me."

She grinned cheekily and said, "Yeah, it better because that is going to be the last apology you'll ever hear from these lips."

I began to giggle just as Lily got back. "What's so funny?" she asked in confusion but by then both Isabella and I were laughing too hard to answer.

**Off the Nationals! See you all there! R&R**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14

Sesshomaru POV

I knocked on Rin's door early Saturday morning one week after we got back from Regionals. I had noticed that the violin she was using was beginning to show its age so I was going to take her to an old friend's shop to pick out a new one. Not that she knew about this. Yet

It took a few minutes but I finally heard footsteps approaching the door. It opened and I stood looking at Rin's mother, still in her bathrobe. Rin's mother was very well known in the music world and actually one of my idols, not that I was going to tell Rin.

"Hello, Mrs. Blackwell," I said politely, "is Rin home?"

Mrs. Blackwell smiled and said, "Good morning, Sesshomaru. Yes, she's in but not out of bed yet. Would you like to come in?"

I smiled and walked in. "Sorry, Ms. Blackwell," I said, "but I plan on forcing Rin to enjoy my company for the day. Do you mind?"

Rin's mother looked at me for a long minute before a grin spread out over her face. "Up the stairs, second door on the right," she said, "I'll have coffee and muffins waiting for you."

I laughed in delight. Oh yes, this truly was an amazing woman. I ran up the stairs, taking two at a time and softly opened Rin's door.

The room was purple with posters on every wall and half a dozen shelves all filled with music trophies. I smiled at the sight of the Regional and State ribbons on one of the shelves and then turned my attention to the bed.

Rin was curled up in a tight ball and covered with at least three blankets. She looked so peaceful in her sleep, eyes closed with long lashes curled, and long black spread out to cover the entire pillow. I actually thought she looked angelic which I was sure was going to last all of five more seconds.

I stood over the sleeping girl and said in a loud, clear voice, "Time to wake up Rin!"

For a second, nothing happened and then Rin sleepily opened her eyes and blinked up at me. I watched in amusement as she slowly realized there was someone in her room who was not her mother or father. Rin's eyes stretched in surprise, then shock.

"Sesshomaru!" she shrieked and sat bolt upright, clutching the sheet to her chest. "What in world are you doing here?" she demanded and then looked around the dark room and down at herself in a nightgown. Her face flushed even more and shouted, "Sesshomaru!"

Another grin broke across my face and I answered smoothly, "Get changed, Rin. We're going shopping."

She blinked up and me. "What?"

"We are going shopping," I repeated patiently, "for a new violin for you. So get dressed and come on down. Your beautiful mother has coffee and muffins waiting." With that I turned and walked out the door, shutting it behind me.

As I was going down the stairs I heard Rin yell, "MOM!"

I laughed at Mrs. Blackwell's expression of innocence as I walked into the kitchen and helped myself to a chocolate muffin. "She's not a morning person is she?" I asked Rin's mother.

"Not in the least," Mrs. Blackwell said with a smile, "Anyways what are you guys doing today?"

"Shopping for a new violin," I said carefully, "the one she's using is getting pretty old and she will need a new one before Nationals and needs plenty of time to practice."

Mrs. Blackwell turned and studied me for a very long moment. Finally she said, "I think this is a good thing for her, Sesshomaru. I also think you have been very good for her these last few months. Just… keep an eye on her will you. She may not act like it but today's going to be another big step."

"I'll keep both eyes on her, Mrs. Blackwell," I promised, very seriously.

Just them Rin came pounding down the stairs and into the kitchen with a scowl on her face. She was wearing a bright orange casual dress with black leggings and big black boots. She stood staring at the two of us with an extremely menacing look.

Luckily, Mrs. Blackwell jumped right in. "Good morning, Rin," she said brightly, "Sesshomaru's here to take you shopping for a new violin! Isn't that nice of him?"

Rin glared at me and answered coldly, "Oh yes. Of course it is." She grabbed a muffin and chewed on it, still glaring in my direction.

I didn't say anything but as soon as she finished, she leapt up and said, "Ok, let's roll. Don't worry Mrs. Blackwell; I'll have her back to you by four this afternoon."

Rin's mom waved her hand at us and exclaimed, "Oh, never mind me! You two take all the time you need."

Rin shot her mother a nasty look but allowed herself to be dragged out the front door. "You know," I said conversationally, "I'm rather surprised your mother just let a strange boy come and drag her daughter away to do who knows what."

"My mom knows you," Rin replied sourly, "Besides, she's a good judge of character or at least she was. Where are we going anyway?"

"To see my family's old friend, Mr. Holland. He owns an instrument shop and truly is one of the best. If you are ever going to find a new violin it will be there," I replied.

Rin was silent for a while and finally said, "Ok."

"Ok?" I asked, surprise at her quick agreement.

Rin nodded, totally serious. "I've been avoiding this for way too long," she said simply, "I won't be much help at Nationals without a new violin so now is as good a time as any. Besides, I only accept from the best."

"Then we're going to the right place," I said with a grin. We walked in silence and I once again marveled on how comfortable we could be with each other and have no need for words. After fifteen minutes of walking and a short taxi drive we were there.

Rin cocked an eyebrow and asked in surprise, "This is it?"

I glanced at her in amusement, totally unsurprised with her reaction. Instead of a large and ornate building in the middle of the city, we were on a back street staring up at a little shabby but endearing house. "Mr. Holland likes to run his business from his home," I said, "but don't worry, as soon as you walk in, you'll understand."

Rin shot me a disbelieving look but obediently opened the front door. A little bell rang and we walked into the shop. Rin stopped and said, "Wow."

I bit back a grin and led her further into the store. The walls were lined with about every string and percussion instrument imaginable. There were violins, harps, cellos, violas, drums and many, many more.

Rin stared about her in utter delight and exclaimed, "This is so cool!"

"I'm glad to hear it," said a voice from our left, "I'm always happy to hear when someone appreciates my work."

We turned to face a man in his early sixties wearing a tweed jacket and warm smile. "Hello, Mr. Holland," I said, "this is the girl I was telling you about, Rin Blackwell. We're looking to get her a new violin."

"All your instruments are beautiful," Rin said slowly, reaching out to shake hands.

Mr. Holland smiled and said, "Thank you miss. And may I say, Rin Tsukimori, I am one happy soul to see you playing again. You truly are magnificent."

Rin stiffened for a moment, then realized. "Thanks, Mr. Holland," she said, "Want to show me some of these great violins?"

"It would be a pleasure," the man replied and the two off them were off into their own little world. Meanwhile, I was content to take a seat and simply watch them. Mr. Holland was incredibly knowledgeable and would be able to get Rin the best violin around, I had no doubt.

We were at the shop for the better part of two hours as Rin finally decided on a violin and tried to get Mr. Holland to lower the price. I walked over and saw that Rin had picked out a truly beautiful piece. It had dark wood, was slender and had perfect strings. Smiling, I turned away. It was the exact violin I had noticed over an hour ago and had decided it would be the one I would have gotten. Great minds think alike.

"Thanks a lot, Mr. Holland," Rin said, a little teary eyed, "this is such a great violin. I'll always play it to the best of my abilities."

"Abilities that stretch farther than any young lady I've ever met," Mr. Holland answered gently.

We walked out of the store with Rin clutching her new violin case as if it was the most precious possession in the world. Come to think of it, it very well might be.

Rin looked up at me with a wild grin, the wind blowing her hair all around her face and exclaimed, "I had forgotten how good it felt to get a new instrument! I always felt like there was nothing I couldn't accomplish."

"Me too," I said softly, thinking about all my violins over the years.

Rin stared down at the ground and muttered something under her breath. "What was that?" I asked. Rin sighed dramatically and looked up, saying, "Thanks Sesshomaru. I needed a little push and you were there to help."

"Oh, believe me," I said lifting my hands out in front of me, "it was my total pleasure."

The girl turned her evil eye on me and continued, "I am not saying that walking into my room like you owned the place was the best way to do it."

I reached down and tweaked her nose. "Oh come on," I replied cheerfully, "you're cute when you sleep. Wouldn't have wanted to miss that."

Rin turned beat red and spluttered, "You're such a-"

My laugher cut through her words and she fell into a furious silence. After a while she calmed down and we began to talk about Nationals. We both agreed it was going to be absolutely amazing.

We reached Rin house an hour later after a stop at the café we had ran in to each other while Rin had still been refusing to join us. Rin went up to her front door before turning around and saying, "You know in a strange way I had fun today."

"Me too," I answered, "That violin will do you well. Mr. Holland is the best around."

"I don't doubt that for a minute," Rin replied, "see you soon, Sesshomaru."

As I waited for my driver to pick me up, out of sight from Rin's house, I continued to think about the black haired girl. For such a long time and had resented her and tried to beat her, only to fail almost every single time. I had never really thought of her as a real person during that time, just another obstacle to overcome.

Now, here we were, best of friends and going to Nationals as a team, not against each other. As my car pulled up I decided that I wouldn't want to have it any other way.

**Sorry for the long delay, there were technical problems on both my beta's and my computers. Anyways hope you all enjoy and REVIEW!**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15

I pushed through the last bush and stumbled awkwardly into the clearing. Grumbling, I picked myself up and looked around. I hadn't been back to my brother's clearing since the day the music students had first discovered me playing here.

I had thought I was done with this place but I was leaving for Nationals tomorrow and something had drawn me back here one last time. I knew Shou was always with me on stage but this place was special to both my brother and me and it seemed wrong to leave without saying goodbye.

Sitting down on a stump, I pulled my violin case up on my lap and opened it. My new violin was absolutely beautiful and I adored the instrument. It felt right that Shou would listen me play here one last time with it.

The silence of the forest was peaceful so I simply sat for quite a while listening to nothing. My friends would often comment on how it was strange that I loved silence so much but what I found was a little silence and a little music made one amazing combination.

Finally I stood and lifted the violin to my chin and began playing some of Shou's old favorite including Ave Maria. The notes hauntingly circled the woods and passed through the dark trees. As always I was instantly lost in the music as one song flowed into the next.

I found myself wondering what my life would be like if Shou had never died. Of course, we would still be performing but I wondered if I would have ever met Sesshomaru and the others if my brother had lived. I doubted it. Which would I choose? Sesshomaru and my friends or my beloved twin brother?

I missed my note and came to a screeching halt. Why was I thinking of something like this? There was no way to change the past and dwelling on it wouldn't help anyone. Tomorrow I was leaving on a trip that might very well change my life and that was what I should be focusing on.

Stretching out in the grass I looked up into the endless blue sky. Shou loved the sky and we had spent many happy hours laying on roves and hills staring up at the clouds and stars. Even when we were separated we knew that we would always be looking at the same sky no matter how many miles separated us.

I wondered that if wherever he was, if he could still see the sky. I hoped so. Shou certainly deserved paradise and it would have to include the sky to be complete.

After a long time I finally picked myself up and worked my way out of the forest. I didn't have much else to say to my brother. Everything he needed to know would be in my performance at Nationals.

My mom picked me up at the edge of the forest and raised an eyebrow at me as I slid into the seat next to her. "So are we done with the forest, Rin?" she asked softly.

I thought for a few moments and then slowly nodded. Looking back at the bright green trees I answered, "Yes. I don't think I'll be able to find anything else out there. Now it's just me and Nationals."

"Nationals and us," replied my mother with a smile.

"Right," I replied, "Nationals and us. Sesshomaru, Lily, Isabella, Kohaku, Will and Lucas. We will win it together."

The Next Day

I settled into the seat next to Sesshomaru on the plane ready for the four hour flight to Washington DC. "Ready to add more to our frequent flier mileages?" asked Sesshomaru with a smile.

I grimaced. "I never liked flying," I answered, "no matter how much I did."

Sesshomaru laughed and said, "Too bad. Personally I have always loved being in the air. "Safer than cars," he said.

I flinched and after a moment Sesshomaru winced. Reaching over to take my hand he squeezed and said softly, "Sorry. I wasn't thinking."

I shook my head. "It's fine. I'm not quite as sensitive as I once was."

"It isn't wrong to be sensitive on a subject like that," Sesshomaru said.

I laughed softly and replied, "Maybe you are right. I think it's just more like I've come to peace with it is all."

He nodded but didn't say anything else. I heard the others talking around us but I preferred Sesshomaru's and my silence. We really could understand each other really well. Or maybe it was just the calm before the storm, not sure.

Eventually I was pulled into a conversation by Will and Isabella arguing about some musical scale which I had absolutely no idea about. Just because I used to be famous didn't mean I knew everything. They continued arguing until we finally got to DC.

We had originally thought that we would be picked up in a limo and be driven to our hotel but we were in for a surprise as soon as we stepped out of the airport.

Standing in a dozen lines behind several yellow tape lines and at least ten police officers were dozens of reporters all shouting, apparently having a field day.

"There she is!" a woman called, pointing a styled finger straight at me. Instantly people began calling my name, my real name Rin Tsukimori, and shooting of a hundred questions a minute.

"Well," Will said dryly, "I think they finally got it through their thick heads who you really are."

"You think?" I asked with a sigh, "I was hoping that we could keep it under wraps until after Nationals."

"Actually we are lucky we could keep it a secret for as long as we did," Lily commented.

I made an unattractive face. "I was never very good with reporters. Think there is any way to avoid to trouble and get to our hotel?"

"Is there a back way?" asked Kohaku, practically yelling to be heard over the reporters.

Just then a police officer ran up to us and said, "I take it one of you is Rin Tsukimori?"

Rising up a hand sheepishly, I said, "That would be me. Any chance you can help us to avoid the angry crowd?"

The police man cracked a smile and told us, "Follow me."

He led us around the airport while his buddies kept the reporters busy. We were bustled into a car and after a quick thank you to the officer; we were off to the hotel.

I breathed a deep sigh as I settled into my seat. "If they are at the hotel too, I am going to scream," I commented dryly.

Sesshomaru laughed and said, "Wow, I had almost forgotten how crazy it was when that happened."

Lucas looked at us in horror and asked, "You mean this might happen again?"

Sesshomaru reached over to pat his friend on his back and replied cheerfully, "Comes with the fame."

"They can actually be fun to talk to sometimes," I said, "as long as they are not around every single corner you turn."

"Are they going to cause trouble at Nationals?" asked Lily, suddenly concerned.

"I doubt it," said Will thoughtfully, "Security is usually pretty darn tight at these competitions."

I nodded and added, "But if we do end up winning then we'll have to expect some interviews, especially Sesshomaru and I."

"Hey!" cried Isabella, gleeful again, "There is no if about it, Rin! We so totally have Nationals in the bag! With our piece there is no way we won't win!"

The rest of us grinned at our friend's words. Nationals this year was totally free, anything goes. We had managed to come up with a combination of all our instruments that was a soft and beautiful song.

Will, Lily and Sesshomaru had spent two weeks spending every single available hour working on the piece and when it was finally ready it had been only practice, practice, and more practice for all seven of us. It had definitely been a hard couple of months but I wouldn't have spent it any other way.

Come to think of it, if the others hadn't been able to convince me to join them my life would have been incredibly different. Right now I probably would have been lying in my bed totally depressed, thinking about everything I had lost. Instead here I was about to win just about everything that really mattered. I knew Shou would be so proud of me.

That was all that really mattered in the end wasn't it? The love and pride of the people who cared for you. Looking around the car I realized that I had already won everything that really mattered. That, of course, didn't mean I planned on losing at Nationals. On the contrary, I had a good feeling about tomorrow. I was going to do everything I could to help us bring home the trophy for me, my brother and my new musical family.

**Story's close full tilt now! Review everyone, I really want to hear everyone's thoughts! **


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 16

I watched calmly as the curtains slowly rose up in front of me to reveal one of the largest crowds I had ever seen and coming from me, that was saying a lot. I could hardly believe that I was standing here in the NHSMC finals.

The day when Sesshomaru, Kohaku, Will, Lucas, Lily and Isabella discovered me in the forest seemed like a lifetime ago. So much has happened since then that I wasn't really sure how I did end up standing on this stage. Then again, did that really matter? All that really did was that I was here now with my friends and we were totally going to rock this stage.

I glanced over at Kohaku who smiled and began our piece with the first note. He started low and slow and gently crawled up the scale to a higher pitch.

Then Lily and Isabella joined in with their trombone and clarinet. Lily's trombone added a backbone to the piece with its deep, dark tones.

On the other side, Isabella's clarinet put a sweet and soft side to the music. Isabella was a lot like her clarinet. Both looked and sounded sweet on the outside but could show a more dangerous side when they wanted to.

Will leapt in with the flute matching Isabella's sound with some twists of his own. I had often thought that Will and his flute was an odd pair but it seemed to work for them. Will could be a perfect gentleman one minute and a ruthless bully the next. He was a hard one to understand but even I had to admit he was a master musician and performer.

Perhaps even odder than his love for the flute was Will's relationship with Lucas. How was it that two boys as different as night and day could be the absolute best of friends? It was certainly not something I, or anyone else, could explain.

Lucas caught up in Lily's melody with his trumpet and their music melded together. Then it was finally Sesshomaru and my turn.

I started with a high note and then lowered to fit into Kohaku's piano music. Sesshomaru mirrored by notes exactly two seconds behind me so it had an amazing echo effect.

Our piece was haunting but in a remarkably beautiful way. The lights were dim and the audience seemed to be under a trance as our music swelled around the room. I couldn't help smiling as my bow ran lightly over the strings on my new violin.

Everything was going so perfectly that I wanted to leap around the room with joy. How had I ever given up performing for so long? I would forever love and miss Shou but this was what I had been born to do.

Lily and Lucas's trombone and trumpet climbed higher and I was amazing that such large instruments could produce such sweet sounds.

Sesshomaru was still shadowing my violin until he fluently skipped a note and flew higher than me and now I was his echo. There was a collective gasp from the audience at our master move and a flurry of applause. I grinned over at Sesshomaru and had to hold back a laugh at his delighted expression.

Finally, after what seemed like a lifetime, our song came to an end. The audience swarmed to their feet and the applause was defining. Lily threw her trombone up in triumph and we all joined her in the effect.

Cameras went off everywhere and I felt as though we had already won the Nationals, even though it was only about half over. As we ran off the stage the clapping followed us and filled the hallways.

Isabella burst into tears as soon as we had left the stage and actually allowed a laughing Kohaku to pick her up in a hug and spin her around.

I laughed as Sesshomaru did the same to me and Will to Lily. "I can't believe this is really happening!" cried Lucas, almost to overcome to speak, "That was absolutely amazing!"

"No kidding," Lily added, "There is no way we won't win after that!"

"I wouldn't be so quick to start talking like that," said a snotty voice behind us, "After all, I haven't gone yet."

Sesshomaru slowly put me down but I didn't even have to turn to know who it would be. "Hello, Ruby," I said with a sigh.

We all turned to face the smirking girl and I noticed happily that Sesshomaru kept one arm firmly wrapped protectively around my waist.

Ruby noticed and frowned. "Don't get me wrong," she said, "You guys were great and all but my school is going to win this thing."

"As I recall," Isabella drawled, wiping away her tears of joy, "You didn't win at Regionals. What makes you think you will now?

"And as I recall," Ruby snapped back, "You guys didn't win at Regionals so it could go either way."

"Regionals are more important than Nationals!" Isabella practically shouted.

"Ok, you two," said Sesshomaru in his most commanding tone and arm still around my waist, "This agreement is not going anywhere good. Ruby, you saw us up there on that stage and even you must admit that all of us were absolutely amazing. I wish you luck in your performance and we will just have to wait and see the results."

Ruby turned a sickly sweet smile on my best friend and replied, "Of course you are right, Sesshomaru. I wish you luck as well. If your school does end up winning, which they won't, I'm sure the only reason will be because of you."

"Oh shut up, Ruby!" Sesshomaru said in an absolutely calm voice.

We all looked up at Sesshomaru in shock as Ruby said in a tiny voice, "What?"

Sesshomaru smiled very tightly and replied, "I believe we have all been very patient with you Ruby but that was the last straw. You are still only ok when it to music and you are certainly a beginner when it comes to playing in a team. You have insulted my team far enough and I am tired of you looking over them as if they were nothing but an annoyance. They are my team and friends and I would thank you kindly if you stared to respect them as well as me."

We all stared at Sesshomaru in shocked silence and he left my side and leaning very close in Ruby's flushed face finished, "And the reason we are going to win today is because we are the best team of musicians here. That's all."

With that his normal blank expression returned and he returned to his rightful place by my side.

Ruby spluttered for several seconds before she turned on her heels and flounced away. I glanced up at Sesshomaru with a raised eyebrow but only smiled. He looked down and smiled as well.

"Do you guys really think we are going to win?" asked Isabella softly and I turned to her in some surprise because she was usually so confident about everything but she looked almost terrified now.

I stepped away from Sesshomaru and up to Isabella, putting my arm around her shoulders and said cheerfully, "Were you even listening to us out there? Of course, we will! Now stop worry, Isabella Farren because you are really starting to freak me out."

Isabella stared at me for a long moment before breaking into a giant grin, "You're right, Rin," she said snidely, "with my clarinet skills how could we not win?"

Lily snorted in mock horror, but I just laughed. That was just Isabella for you.

Just then the announcer's voice came back on booming that Ruby's school was up next. My friends and I moved forward to watch the performance.

As I watched Ruby and her group perform I felt a strange feeling. Watching the group I saw the flawless deliver of notes but there seemed to be something lacking in the performance. My eyes narrowed as I tried to pick out what it was. Chemistry was the wrong word and so was togetherness. I just couldn't put my finger on it…

"Friendship," came a voice from behind me. I turned my head to see Sesshomaru leaning over my head to watch Ruby. "Friendship," he repeated, "I think that is the word you are looking for. There isn't any bond between them. It's easy to see, if you know what to look for."

I turned back to the stage and replied softly, "I wonder if the judges know what to look for?"

Sesshomaru nodded and said, "Oh, I would think so. Those people have been in this business a lot longer than we have. They know what makes a great team?"

"Do you think we have what they are looking for?" I asked.

"More than any team I have ever been on in my whole life" answered Sesshomaru, "maybe even as much as Shou and you."

I laughed softly as I watched Lily whisper something in Kohaku's ear and Will point something out to Lucas and Isabella and replied, "You might just be right. This really is a special thing."

"More than we will ever really know," remarked Sesshomaru as he leaned down to gently kiss my cheek.

**! Sesshomaru and Rin fluffyness! This story is almost over so review fast to learn the end! REVIEW!**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 17

I stood with my hands clasped in front of me with my friends on the stage of the Nationals NHSMC waiting breathlessly for our results. We stood with the six other groups that had made it to the final stage of competition on the wide blank stage staring back at the thousands of eyes staring at us from the audience.

I dropped my hands with a sigh only for my right hand to be taken into a larger, warmer one. Turning to smile at Sesshomaru, I reached out without looking and took Lucas's right hand as well.

Lucas jumped slightly in surprise and turned to me but when he saw Sesshomaru and me he grinned and took Will's hand. Will reached over to Isabella who promptly rolled her eyes but still took his hand. She in turn took Lily's hand who took Kohaku's. We were suddenly a connected chain, which I thought was appropriate. How grateful I was to be able to be playing music with these amazing people.

The host, a Mr. Molty who was nearing fifty and apparently a famous old conductor, though not one I had ever heard of, finally came up on the stage with a microphone and an envelope. I had been in enough competitions to know that it was that envelope that held the answer that everyone wanted to know, namely who was this year's champion?

Mr. Molty walked to the center of the stage, waving and grinning at the crowd all the while.

Glancing at Sesshomaru I saw him rolling his eyes in mock horror and had to suppress a laugh. No matter where you performed or who old you were, the hosts were always the same.

"Well, thanks again for coming everyone!" Molty called to the people, "we have had an absolutely amazing day today and have seen so much incredible talent from all of these young performers but I think we have kept both them and all of you waiting long enough so I say it's time to get on with it, don't you?"

The crowd obediently clapped and Molty bowed, grinning. I snorted, still trying not to laugh and Sesshomaru nudged me with another smile.

"Ok, here it is folks!" Molty shouted, opening the letter, "The third place winner of this year's NHSMC is… Dillon's Academy from New York!"

The crowd exploded and the group to my far left jumped up and ran to the center of the stage to accept the small third place trophy.

I clapped politely, thinking back to their performance. Dillon's Academy had been the first to go and they had been very good. They had defiantly deserved to place and I was glad they had.

After all the applause had died down, Molty grinned and said, "Great job, Dillon, you guys were absolutely amazing! Ok, now on to second place. This was where the judges really had to think and we actually had a close call this year. The winner won with a margin of 5 to 2. Both the winner and 2nd place winners' did magnificent. Ok without further ado, the second place winner is…"

I gripped Sesshomaru's hand even tighter and closed my eyes, barely breathing.

"St. Joseph's Academy from California!" cried Molty with glee.

My eyes flew open and I turned to stare at Ruby. She was smiling and waving to the crowd but her face was red. As she walked forward with her school, Ruby glanced over at me and for a moment our eyes meet. I gave her a huge smile and after a long moment Ruby's face relaxed and she smiled back.

As Ruby reached out to accept the large 2nd place trophy she actually began laughing with delight.

Turning to look at Sesshomaru I found him grinning and clapping as he watched Ruby and her teammates. "Now it's just us," I said softly, gazing out over the crowd.

Sesshomaru faced me and answered just as softly, "It was never about anyone else, Rin. It was always just about us."

Nodding, I turned to look at the rest of my amazing, spectacular team and found them all looking back at me with smiles on their faces.

I grinned back and didn't face away from them as Molty started up again.

He lifted the microphone back to his mouth and said in a booming voice, "Ok, folks, I think it is finally time for the moment you have all been waiting for. The announcement of this year's NHSMC first place winner!"

The crowd roared for a moment but then was quickly subdued as the moment stretched out. Molty cried, "So then, this year's winner is…" here he paused dramatically as is the unspoken rule among anyone who announces anything, "Seiso Academy from California!"

Right then there was that extremely brief second when both the audience and the performers let the news of the winner sink in and, of course, all music hell broke loose.

The crowd exploded and leapt to their feet, the applause practically shaking the building. I threw my hands up in the air in triumph and was suddenly swept off my feet by Sesshomaru whose guard was completely down for once. He grinning so hard that I thought it might split his face.

As he spun me around and around, I looked over at my equally happy teammates. Kohaku was pumping his fist in the ear as Lily and Isabella were excitedly hugging each other. Huh, wish I had a camera to capture that image. It probably wouldn't happen again for a while.

Next to the ecstatic girls, Lucas was laughing happily as Will grasped his shoulder and saying something in his ear, a wide grin on his handsome face.

Then we were all running out to the center of the stage as Molty held out a huge trophy to us. The trophy was pure gold and had a piano and violin on the top. Somehow that seemed very appropriate.

As we all help the trophy above our heads Molty was saying, "Well, congrats, Seiso Academy. All our judges agreed that your performance was one in a decade and was truly spectacular! Is there anything you would like to say to the audience or your families?"

He brought the microphone to all my friends and they all gave a tear filled thank you to their loved one. When Molty got to me he paused and then announced to the crowd, "Well, I'm sure that we all want to know what Rin Tsukimori has to say after her surprise return to the music world! So Rin, how about it?"

The microphone was thrust into my face and I had to force myself to focus on him and the crowd. "Well, I guess I just want to say that it's good to be back," I called out, my voice booming, "and that this is all for my brother, may he rest in peace. I learned to love my music by his side and all these amazing people around me have taught me that it is still ok to love it even though Shou is gone. There isn't a thing in the world I would rather be doing right now!"

The crowd burst into more applause and all my friends turned to grin at me and Sesshomaru's hand slipped into mine. As we held the magnificent trophy above our heads and all the noise washed over us, I realized, maybe for the first time, that what I had just said was the absolute truth. There was truly no other place in the world I would rather be. I was right where I belonged, here on the stage with my friends, playing our music.

Five hours later:

I sat by the pool with my legs dangling in the water, staring at the gently shifting water. The last few hours had pasted by in a blur of cameras and people. We had spent over three hours in the music hall being interviewed and playing a little more music for the crowd.

After we finally made it out of the hall we had raced to a fancy restaurant to celebrate. Of course, when the news spread throughout the restaurant and since we still had our instruments with us everyone insisted we play some songs. Funny that we ended up being the entertainment on our own special night. Oh well, it was amazing anyway.

We finally got back to the hotel and my teammates had already crashed but I felt restless. I had come down to the pool and was simply sitting on the side with my legs in, thinking. It had been quite the day.

"You know," a voice from behind me, "it's kind of creepy to be in the pool at eleven at night all alone. You never know who you might run into."

"You mean like some white haired teenage boy with questionable intentions?" I asked without turning around.

"Exactly like that," Sesshomaru agreed as he sat down next to me and slipped his pale legs into the water.

We sat in comfortable silence for several minutes before I leaned back to look at the stars and said, "You know, we did pretty good today."

Sesshomaru slipped his hand into mine, our fingers intertwining and answered softly, "Got that right. We were amazing. You were amazing."

I laughed and rested my head on his strong shoulder. I wasn't sure how long we stayed like that but eventually one of the hotel employs came through the door and smiled at us knowingly. "Five minutes guys," she said.

I didn't move as Sesshomaru thanked her but looked up as she left the door swinging shut behind her. Our eyes meet and he smiled gently down at me.

When the boy who gave me my life back leaned down to kiss me, I discovered a new kind of music, one that only the two of us could hear.

**Yes, this is the last chapter to this story but don't worry! There will defiantly be an epilogue and if you guys want I have an idea for two bonus chapters, one with Will and Lucas and one with Isabella and Lilly. So review and let me know what you all think! Thanks for reading everyone; this had been an amazing ride! Thanks and REVIEW ~md202 **


	19. Epilogue

Epilogue

Alice Ito ran down the stairs, barely able to contain her excitement. As she rounded the corner into the hallway of her beautiful home. her eyes wandered, as they always did, to the glass cases that lined both walls.

Today, however, she took an extra minute to study the multitude of music trophies, all belonging to her parents, Rin and Sesshomaru Ito. The two were the most widely known violinists in the world and their awry of trophies was extremely impressive to say the least.

Alice had tried to learn the violin to be like her parents but could never seem to get the hang of it. At first, she thought she must have been adopted or something because her whole family was musically inclined and was very afraid about what would happen to her. After all if an Ito didn't have music then what did they have? However, Alice had discovered the piano and it had been love at first sight.

The black haired girl came to the end of the hallway and was stopped once again by a picture of two smiling children sitting on a piano. They were about eleven years old and seemed not to have a care in the world.

The girl in the picture was Alice's mother, Rin and the boy was her twin brother, Shou who had died in a car accident while they were still very young.

At first Alice had been afraid to tell her parents that she wanted to specialize in the piano instead of the violin but when she had finally told her mother, she had been completely fine with it. She had excitedly dragged this picture down from a closet and told Alice all about her uncle and how she couldn't be happier that her daughter was following in her deceased but beloved brother's footsteps. Luckily, Sesshomaru hadn't had any complaints either.

So from then on, Alice had soared in the music world. Barely fourteen and she had her own fair share of trophies. Just last month, a magazine had done a large section on rising child music stars and Alice had been right up there in the top.

Alice skipped into the kitchen to find her mother and father sitting together at the table having coffee. There was a full plate of warm breakfast at Alice's place waiting for her.

Alice sighed happily as she slid into her seat and started to eat. "Morning darling," Rin said, "Ready for your first day of school?"

Alice Ito was about to start at Seisho Academy, the same school that her parents had attended twenty-five years ago. Her parents had led the school to two NHSMC in their three years together at the school and were practically legends there.

Now it was Alice's turn to try her luck at the prestigious music school. "Of course I'm ready!" she said happily, "It's going to be great!"

Sesshomaru chuckled, "You're right, if it is anything like it was for us. Right Rin?" he asked his wife with a smile.

Rin nodded just as a loud honk came from outside and Alice hurriedly shoved the rest of the toast into her mouth.

"That would be Shannon and Ace," Alice said, referring to her two friends and ride, Shannon Curl and Ace North. Ironically they were the sons of William and Isabella North and Lucas and Lily Curl respectively, old friends of the Itos from their days at Seisho. The two boys were best friends, just like their parent before them.

Shannon also happened to be just as levelheaded and calm as his father and mother while unfortunately Ace was unfortunately as hot-tempered as his parents combined, a trait that drove most people crazy even if he was crazy handsome. Alice had no idea how the two could stand each other let alone be inseparable but then again she guessed that everything in the world didn't have to make sense.

In fact, her mother was always talking about out of the seven who competed at Seisho six of them ended up marrying one of them and the seventh, Kohaku, had married an old rival, namely one Ruby Goodwell. Fate had a weird sense of humor, she always said, especially when it came to Will and Isabella who hadn't been able to stand each other for quite a while.

Shouting goodbyes to her parents, Alice grabbed her backpack and ran out the front door and down the steps. She ran across the yard and opened the back seat door to the slick silver car waiting for her.

"Hey guys," she said happily.

Shannon turned around to smile at her. He was a cheerful boy with dark brown hair who played the trumpet and also happened to be a book worm, something Alice had in common with him. This had always made their relationship a good one.

Ace glanced at Alice in the rearview mirror and gave her his trade mark grin. He had his mother's beautiful blond hair and his father's blue eyes and was one of the smartest people Alice knew, though she would never tell him. Ace was lucky to have Shannon around or his brain would go to waste because he only went to class when the other boy told him to.

Alice sank back down into the comfortable seats of the car and watched as the trees and lampposts flashed by. "Excited for our first day?" she asked her two companions.

Shannon turned around to grin at her and answered, "What do you think, Alice? We are about to enter one of the best music schools in the country which also happens to be the exact school that all our parents are legends at. How could I not be excited?"

Ace rolled his eyes from the driver's seat and exclaimed, "Wow, thanks a lot, Alice, you just had to bring that up didn't you? Now Shannon won't be able to shut up."

Shannon threw his friend a nasty look but Alice interpreted his retort by saying sarcastically asking, "Oh and I suppose you actually plan on showing up to the majority of classes this year, Ace?"

Shannon answered for Ace with a short, "Of course he is." Ace wisely decided that it would probably be best to remain silent of the moment.

The three lapsed into a comfortable silence and Alice felt her glee growing as they neared the large campus.

Finally they pulled up and Ace parked the car in an open space. Together the three friends began to mount the steps to the school's main office building.

As they reached the doors, Ace stepped forward to hold it open for his two companions. Shannon stepped through but Alice paused for a moment to look back at eh shining sun, feeling a deep sense of contentment.

A whole new chapter in her life was about to unfold and she couldn't wait to meet it head on. With a smile, Alice turned and entered the building. Ace followed her and firmly closed the door behind him.

**There the epilogue to Music Lost and Found. There will be two bonus chapters so hold on for those! Special thanks to Taraah36 for the idea for this epilogue and of course to my beta reader, klrob. Also thanks to everyone who has been reading and reviewing this story, it means so much to a writer. So until the last chapters! R&R.**

**Oh and one more thing. Over the course of this story many people have asked me if I am a musician myself. Here is the answer: No I am not! I know surprising huh? Never in my life have I picked up a instrument let alone played it. I think that is actually a good thing for this story because I am able to write from the audience's point of view. So hope everyone is enjoying my story.**


	20. Bonus Chapter 1

Bonus Chapter 1- Will and Lucas

Lucas Curl stepped down from the final step of Gale Hall where he had just finished the day's final class. It was pouring down rain and with a sigh Lucas opened his umbrella as he prepared to take the thirty minute walk home.

As Lucas passed the sports field he saw two others walking towards him. One was a very pretty girl whom he vaguely recognized from one of his classes but didn't know the name of. On the other hand, Lucas certainly knew the name of the boy walking with her. William North: famous, rich, master flute player, genius and known playboy. Any girl in their right mind knew that that William would play with them but never take them seriously.

Apparently, this little fact did not matter to the girl because she had a silly grin plastered over her face and was giggling as Will whispered something into her ear.

As they neared him, Lucas, knowing that they weren't going to move, stepped off the sidewalk to avoid a collision. Unfortunately, he didn't move quite far enough and Lucas's shoulder bumped into Will's.

Will, who had been leaning far on one foot to whisper into the girl's ear was caught off balance and with a grunt of surprise fell to the ground and found himself covered in mud.

As Lucas and the girl stared down in shock at the equally shocked and muddy rich boy Lucas had to fight down the urge to laugh. He didn't have a very positive opinion of the high and mighty boy and seeing him on the ground completely dirty was kind of funny. Luckily Lucas managed to swallow the laugh as he reached down a hand to help Will.

However, William North's surprise had very quickly turned into anger. Smacking away Lucas's outstretched hand, he leapt to his feet and got right into Lucas's face. "Why don't you watch where you're going?" he snarled.

Lucas, however, wasn't fazed by the show of anger which, in Will's experience, was very strange in its self.

"I was watching where I was going," Lucas replied calmly, "You were the one who was slightly… occupied."

Will, suddenly remembering his lady friend, turned to her only to find her looking at his dirty clothes in disgust. "Umm, maybe some other time Will," she said, starting to walk away, "After you've cleaned up a little."

Will stared after her openmouthed as she walked off. Then he turned to Lucas and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. "Now look what you've done!" he cried.

"Actually" Lucas replied with a raised eyebrow, "I think it was the stench that drove her off. Can't blame her really. It is pretty bad."

Lucas saw the punch coming a mile away and rolled his head back to avoid most of the impact. Growing up the way he did and being as peaceful as he was, Lucas knew how to survive in a fight without anyone getting hurt. He did however allow himself to sprawl on the ground, feigning injury.

Wisely choosing not to get up, Lucas gripped his chin and looked up at Will. The other boy was already walking away, grumbling to himself while taking out his cell phone and dialing a number, presumably to get a car to pick him up.

Lucas stood and, brushing himself off, began the long walk home.

The Next Day

Lucas grunted as he dragged the large trash bag over the street to the corner where it would be picked up. It was finally Saturday but there was no rest for the weary. First came chores, then homework and then basketball with some of his friends.

When Lucas finally reached the corner and dropped the bag with a sigh of relief. He was about to walk away when he glanced over to the wooded area next to the corner and started in shock. A body was lying there, not moving!

Running over to the body Lucas cried, "Are you alright? Can you hear me?"

Kneeling down, Lucas turned the form over and the words were choked off in his throat as he stared in total astonishment. There lying in the damp grass with one major black eye and totally unconscious was William North.

For several seconds, all Lucas could do was stare as his mind working feverishly. It was actually pretty obvious what had happened. There was a bar a few blocks away and from the look of it, Will had gone there, gotten drunk, then into a fight and had stumbled out only to end up here, practically in Lucas's front yard.

Fingering his chin where only the day before Will had tried to hit him and smiled sourly. The universe sure did have a weird sense of humor, Lucas though dryly as he bent and gently lifted Will off the freezing ground.

A Few Hours Later

Will groaned as he woke up and knew from experience that when your hangover started this quickly it would be a bad idea to open his eyes. He tried to remember what had happened the day before.

He had gone to a bar after losing that girl thanks to that idiot freshman… what was his name. Luke? Luis? Oh well, it didn't matter. Will remembered getting in a fight with a boy older than him after he hit on the guy's girlfriend. He had been hit and had stumbled out of the bar but his cell phone hadn't been in his pocket…

Will sat straight up and instantly wished he hadn't. Pain flooded through his head and groaning, Will clutched his head until it finally stopped. Looking up, Will stared in bewilderment at his unfamiliar surroundings. He was in a plain bedroom with a desk and dresser and scare else. Problem was he had no idea whose bedroom it was. His unasked question was quickly answered as the door swung open.

A boy walked in carrying a tray, and it took Will a moment to place him before it hit him. It was the boy from yesterday who made him lose that girl after school!

"You!" he cried and winced as his own loud voice made his head hurt even more.

The boy raised an eyebrow at Will and said dryly, "Good morning to you, too. It's Lucas by the way. Lucas Curl."

Will stared at the boy in shock and then looked around the room again. "Where am I?" he asked.

"My house," Lucas replied, placing the tray on the small table next to the bed, "I found you drunk and unconscious outside of my house this morning and thought it would probably be indecent to just leave you there. Ironic situation isn't it?"

Will blinked at him and then randomly noticed that there was no mark on Lucas's face where he had hit him the day before.

"Didn't I hit you yesterday?" Will asked him stupidly. Lucas raised an eyebrow and answered slyly, "Well, you tried but when you grow up the way I have, you learn how to dodge a punch."

Will scoffed and then asked, "Do you know how I got here?"

Lucas snorted and said, "Well my guess would be since there is a bar a few blocks away you ended up drunk in front of my house… well you do the math."

Will groaned and reached for the food on the plate, saying, "I am going to get hell for this. How long has it been?"

"About six hours," Lucas replied, "You're lucky my parents are out for the day or they probably would have done something rash like call the police or something. I figured you wouldn't appreciate that."

Will nodded at Lucas but then looked more deeply at him. Here was a boy a year younger than him who he had never had a civilized conversation with before and yet, Lucas had taken him into his own home.

"Why are you helping me?" he asked softly. After all, the other boy had absolutely no reason to.

To Will's surprise, Lucas flashed him a grin and answered cheerily, "I've learned that most of time helping people can be very beneficial. It puts them in your debt and that can be useful in the future."

Will, to his surprise, actually laughed and said, "Well, thank you, I think."

Lucas nodded and then turned to leave the room. "I'll go get the phone," he said, "You should probably call someone to come get you before my folks get home. You do have someone you can call, right?"

Nodding, Will answered, a little sadly, "Sure. My butler."

Lucas stopped and looked across the room at William North with something close to pity. He had almost forgotten he didn't have any parents. However, he knew from experience that pity didn't help anyone and usually wasn't welcomed so he only nodded once and left the room to retrieve the phone.

An hour later a large black limo pulled up in front of Lucas's house and middle aged man stepped out, leaning against the car but not moving toward the house.

Lucas whistled as he watched out the window and said, "Well, you are sure being picked up in style, aren't you, rich boy?"

Will grunted and replied dryly, "Believe me, once you ride in a limo once you've done it a thousand times."

Lucas raised an eyebrow, still looking out the window and replied, "Oh I think you might be surprised, Will."

The other boy shrugged and walked to the door, opening it and said, "Well, thanks Lucas, for everything. You didn't have to. Even if it was pretty much all your fault."

"What?" exclaimed Lucas in bewildered indignation.

Will turned back to grin at the younger boy and said evilly, "Well I wouldn't have been at that bar if you hadn't messed things up with that girl yesterday."

Lucas's mouth fell open but nothing came out.

With a final laugh, Will walked out of the small house, shut the door behind him and walked out to the limo, ignoring the neighbor's curious glances with a small smile on his face.

The Next Day

Lucas sighed as he heaved his heavy backpack onto his permanently sore back. It was going to be a very long walk to school today.

His parents and sister had already left for work and as Lucas opened his front door he turned instantly to lock it. You never could be too careful.

As Lucas turned around to face the street Lucas let out a small noise of surprise and stared in shock. There, standing against a gleaming black limo and grinning slyly at him was William North.

"What in the world are you doing here?" Lucas demanded in amused bewilderment.

Will's grin widened and replied calmly, "I thought I might as well start repaying that debt I owe you. Thought you might need a ride?"


End file.
